Thank You
by bwiikuk
Summary: Kim Taehyung dengan segala kebodohannya. Jeon Jungkook dengan segala kepercayaannya. Keduanya dipersatukan dalam suatu alur kehidupan yang sudah ditentukan. Apakah Tuhan akan memberikan alur yang sempurna untuk mereka? Atau sebaliknya? / It's VKook! with Kook!Bottom / Bad Summary, Bad Plot / DLDR and RnR, please?
1. Chapter 1

_**Thank You**_

.

.

* * *

 _"Aku hanya ingin berterimakasih,"_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi buta di hari minggu, Kim Taehyung sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartemen kekasihnya dengan senyuman khasnya. Tanpa rasa bersalah, ia mengetuk(atau lebih tepatnya menggedor)pintunya sambil memencet bel berkali-kali. Taehyung terkikik lucu saat mendengar teriakan samar-samar Jungkook dari dalam. Senyumannya semakin mengembang kala pintu di hadapannya mulai terbuka, menampakkan sosok manis dengan wajah khas bangun tidur, rambut berantakan dan mata yang setengah terpejam. Sial, bisa-bisa Taehyung meleleh duluan jika lama-lama memandangnya.

"Taetae hyung?" Gumamnya parau, bibirnya mengerucut lucu. "Ini masih jam setengah enam.. Aku mau tiduurr," Rengeknya sambil menghentakkan kaki kesal.

Satu kecupan di pipi.

Jungkook berhenti menghentakkan kakinya. Bibirnya yang masih mengerucut menggumam pelan, "Masuklah,"

"Oke, sayang." Dengan langkah santai, Taehyung memasuki apartemen Jungkook.

Yang lebih muda hanya dapat menghela nafas saat melihat hyung tersayangnya bertingkah seperti ini. Serius, jika Taehyung datang tengah malam tadi, tidak apa. Tapi kenapa Taehyung datang saat ia butuh tidur setelah mengerjakan tugas dari guru fisikanya yang sangat amat teramat menguras otaknya. Bahkan Jungkook merasa rambutnya akan mulai rontok setelah mengerjakan soal-soal tadi malam.

"Tidur larut lagi, ya?" Taehyung mengapit pipi Jungkook dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya.

"Aaww!" Pekiknya lucu. Bibirnya semakin mengerucut. "Tidak kok," Dustanya seraya mengusap pipi tembamnya yang memerah karena ulah Taehyung barusan.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Taehyung penuh selidik.

"I-Iya.."

"Nah, kau bohong!" Teriaknya lalu mencubiti pipi Jungkook lama-lama.

"Aw! Hyung ini sakit, yak! Aaww!"

"Mana permintaan maafnya?"

"Iya iya maaf aww! Hyuuungg!"

Taehyung tertawa senang lalu mengecup pipi Jungkook yang memerah akibatnya. "Sakit?"

Jungkook terdiam. Pipinya semakin memerah.

"Oh, apa semakin sakit?" Ucap Taehyung sambil mengecup pipinya lagi.

Pipi Jungkook semakin memerah, lagi.

"Oh, apa—"

"HENTIKAAANN!" Pekiknya lucu lalu menutupi wajah memerahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

Lagi-lagi Taehyung diulah terbahak karena respon Jungkook yang begitu lucu. Ya ampun, demi apapun anak ini terlihat sangat menggemaskan jika wajahnya sudah semerah tomat. Duhh—

"Hyung kalau datang pagi-pagi begini hanya untuk menggodaku, pulang saja sana." Usir Jungkook. Wajahnya masih ditutupi oleh telapak tangannya sendiri.

"Ooh, kau benar-benar mau aku pulang? Padahal aku ke sini niatnya mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan sih. Refreshing. Tugasmu pasti banyak sekali ya sampai-sampai refreshing saja tidak bisa? Ckck dasar sibuk. Yasudah aku per—"

Cup.

"Wow," Taehyung menganga di tempat. Barusan tadi, Jungkook menciumnya? Dimana? Di bibir? Eh?

"Aku mencintaimu," Gumam yang lebih muda setelah memeluk erat leher Taehyung.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu," Bisiknya seraya mengecup daun telinga Jungkook.

* * *

"Jadi, kita kemana, hyung?"

"Ke hatimu,"

"Iisshh!"

Taehyung tertawa lagi. Sungguh, dari awal ia menyukai Jungkook hingga sekarang, ia tidak pernah bosan melihat respon menggemaskan Jungkook apabila digombalinya.

"Tertawa terus. Ck, lama-lama aku dikira memiliki kekasih yang tidak waras,"

Taehyung menghentikan laju mobilnya. Omong-omong, ia berhenti bukan tanpa alasan. Lampu lalulintas berwarna merah, bung.

Jungkook diam. Ia menatap Taehyung yang juga menatapnya. Tatapan Taehyung terlihat, err—

"Kekasih tidak waras?"

Sialan, sialan, sialan. Jungkook mengumpat berkali-kali di dalam hati. Ia meremas ujung bajunya dengan gelisah. Pasalnya suara Taehyung barusan benar-benar mengerikan. Hawanya seperti ia akan dimakan sebentar lagi.

"Kemari, kelinci manis." Perintah Taehyung masih dengan suara dan tatapan yang sama.

Jungkook tidak mampu membantah. Dengan gemetar, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Taehyung, matanya terpejam rapat.

Satu kecupan di kening. Satu lumatan di bibir. Lalu mobilnya berjalan lagi. "Manis juga," Gumam Taehyung dengan seringai khasnya.

"H-Hyung.." Wajah Jungkook semerah tomat, sial.

* * *

Saat jarum pendek berhenti di angka lima, saat pancaran sinar mata hari mulai meredup, keduanya baru saja sampai di apartemen Jungkook. Taehyung mengacak surai kekasihnya, gemas melihat ekspresi kelelahannya.

Bagaimana tidak lelah? Seharian ini Taehyung—sebenarnya ini keinginan Jungkook sendiri, sih—mengajaknya mengelilingi taman bermain, memainkan wahana yang sudah lama berdiri di sana, berbelanja, makan di kedai ramyun dan masih banyak lagi. Yang awalnya ingin melepas lelah, malah semakin kelelahan. Tapi omong-omong, Jungkook bahagia.

Pasalnya, saat-saat seperti ini adalah waktu yang langka. Biasanya, keduanya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Jungkook dengan tugas dari gurunya dan Taehyung dengan rutinitasnya. Jarang sekali mereka bisa jalan berdua dalam waktu selama ini.

"Hyung,"

"Hm?"

Jungkook merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Tangannya menarik Taehyung agar pemuda itu ikut berbaring di sebelahnya. "Aku mengantuk," Tangannya melingkar di tubuh Taehyung, kakinya juga melingkar di kaki Taehyung. Jungkook benar-benar mengurung Taehyung kali ini.

Yang dipeluk hanya tertawa ringan. Menyamankan posisi, lalu ia juga memeluk sosok pemuda yang begitu dicintainya. "Tidurlah,"

"Menginap, ya?"

"Kalau perlu aku pindah ke sini, sayang."

"Kalau hyung pindah, mana bisa aku fokus mengerjakan tugas.." Gumam Jungkook seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Taehyung mengecup bibir kekasihnya itu. "Aku tau. Lagipula kalau aku pindah, Seokjin hyung dan Namjoon hyung pasti akan khawatir lalu marah-marah seperti orang tua yang melihat anaknya kabur dari rumah."

Jungkook terkikik lucu. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Taehyung lalu mengecup sayang pipinya. "Makanya, hyung jangan nakal."

"Kau yang nakal, sayang."

"Aku anak baikk!" Jungkook kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hmm, benarkah?"

Jungkook mengangguk cepat. Bibirnya masih mengerucut.

"Oke oke," Bibir Taehyung mengalunkan kekehan pelan. "Tidurlah,"

"Humm.." Gumam Jungkook sebelum melesakkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Taehyung. "Aku mencintaimu, Hyung."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Kook.."

* * *

"Taehyung! Darimana saja kau?!"

Yang di _sapa_ hanya mampu menghela nafas panjang. Enggan menjawab, ia merebahkan diri di atas ranjangnya.

"Tae—"

"Dari apartemen Jungkook, menginap."

Sosok pemuda yang tadi membentaknya mengatur nafas, mencoba menstabilkan emosinya. "Kenapa tidak izin dulu, Tae? Aku dan Namjoon khawatir sekali."

"Hyung.." Taehyung menghela nafas lagi. "Aku baik-baik saja.."

"Kau _tidak_ baik-baik saja, Tae."

Ia tertawa pelan. "Aku tau. Tapi aku baik-baik saja, hyung."

"Bisa tidak, berhenti menjadi sosok yang menyebalkan meskipun hanya satu hari?"

"Bisa tidak, berhenti menjadi ibu-ibu cerewet meskipun hanya satu hari?"

"Oke, terimakasih."

Taehyung tertawa lepas melihat ekspresi hyungnya itu. "Bercanda, hyung." Pandangan matanya berpendar ke segala arah, lalu ia bersuara lagi, "Namjoon hyung mana?"

"Rumah sakit. Hari ini dia ada operasi. Dan kau, hari ini menjadi tanggung jawabku."

"Astaga, ya Tuhan." Taehyung tertawa lagi. "Perkataanmu barusan membuatku merinding, hyung."

"Cerewet."

"Kau yang—aww! Iya hyung maaf, duh!" Dengan wajah yang tertekuk, Taehyung mengusap lengannya yang sedikit memerah akibat cubitan Seokjin tadi.

"Kau tidak lupa meminum obatmu, kan?"

"Lupa," Jawabnya santai sambil melemparkan cengiran ke arah Seokjin. "Aawww!"

Barusan, Seokjin mendaratkan jitakannya di kening Taehyung. "Iblis kecil, berani-beraninya kau melupakan hal sepenting itu?!"

"Aku lupa membawanya, hyung cerewet."

Lagi, Seokjin mengatur nafasnya. Hal ini memang selalu berhasil mengurangi emosinya meskipun sedikit. "Taehyung.."

"Iya hyung, maaf. Lain kali aku tidak akan lupa. Aku janji."

"Pintar. Tunggu di sini, aku akan mengambil peralatanku."

"Oke, hyung."

Taehyung menyamankan posisinya. Matanya terpejam, nafasnya terdengar teratur. Sesekali bibirnya tertarik ke atas, mengukir senyum tipis kala ia mengingat-ingat kencannya dengan Jungkook kemarin.

"Bro, kau tidak gila kan?"

Taehyung tersentak saat mendengar suara barusan. Ia membuka mata dan mendapati Jimin berdiri di samping ranjangnya. Sambil terkekeh, ia menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak, sialan."

"Ckckck.. Berani-beraninya mengumpat? Mau ku adukan ke Seokjin dan Namjoon hyung?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, i—aawww!" Belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Taehyung dikejutkan oleh sepasang jemari yang mengapit daun telinganya lalu menariknya tanpa belas kasihan. Milik Seokjin.

"Kau mengumpat, anak manis?" Tanyanya setelah melepaskan jemarinya dari daun telinga Taehyung.

Yang menjadi korban menghela nafas kasar. "Maaf, eomma." Gumamnya asal, yang malah dihadiahi satu jitakan mulus di keningnya. Bagus, rasanya _luar biasa,_ bung.

"Aku hyungmu, bukan eommamu."

Lagi, Taehyung menghela nafas kasar. "Iya iya, maaf."

"Oh, Jimin? Sejak kapan ada di sini?" Tanya Seokjin sambil mengambil beberapa peralatannya di meja.

"Baru saja tiba, hyung. Maaf tidak mengetuk pintu, hehe." Jimin menunjukkan cengiran tak berdosanya ke arah Seokjin.

Yang lebih tua mengangguk paham. Tangannya dengan telaten mengusapkan kapas beralkohol di lengan Taehyung. Jarum suntik yang sudah disiapkannya dengan perlahan menembus permukaan kulit Taehyung, mengalirkan cairan entah apa itu—Taehyung tidak tau dan tidak peduli—di pembuluh darahnya. "Sakit?" Tanyanya, takut-takut ia akan menyakiti adik kesayangannya.

"Tenang, hyung." Taehyung terkekeh pelan. "Aku bukan anak kecil."

"Kau masih bayi, Tae."

"Dalam mimpimu—aww, Jim!"

Barusan, Jimin yang menjitaknya. Serius, kalau saja Seokjin belum menancapkan jarum infus di punggung tangannya, ia bersumpah akan menghajar Jimin sampai habis.

"Kau memang masih bayi. Jadi diamlah sampai Seokjin hyung selesai memasang _popok_ mu, bayi besar."

"Sialan, kalian sialan." Desis Taehyung sebelum memejamkan matanya lagi.

Seokjin yang sedari tadi hanya fokus dengan kegiatannya, kini tertawa pelan. "Jimin baik sekali, nanti ku adopsi menjadi adikku, mau ya?"

"Bo—"

Tiba-tiba, Taehyung menyahut, "Tidak boleh!" Dengan suara bak anak berumur lima tahun yang enggan membagi makanannya dengan teman-temannya.

Sontak, Seokjin dan Jimin langsung terbahak. Lihat? Taehyung benar-benar _bayi._

* * *

"Taehyung,"

Yang merasa dipanggil menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia tersenyum saat melihat kakak keduanya berdiri di ambang pintu dengan ekspresi seperti biasa; dingin, tapi hangat.

"Kemana saja kau kemarin?" Tanyanya setelah mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi yang berada tepat di sebelah ranjang Taehyung.

"Seokjin hyung belum memberitahumu, hyung?"

Namjoon menghela nafas lelah. "Aku ingin dengar dari mulutmu sendiri,"

Dengan tersenyum geli ia menjawab, "Astaga, hyung dramatis se—"

 _Plak!_

"Aku dari rumah Jungkook." Jawabnya dengan ekspresi yang berubah drastis.

"Kenapa tidak minta izin?"

Taehyung terdiam.

"KIM TAEHYUNG."

Taehyung menghela nafas. "Memangnya kalau aku meminta izin pada kalian,—" Ia menjeda sebentar. "—kalian izinkan, begitu? Tidak, kan?" Bibirnya mengalunkan kekehan pelan.

Tangan Namjoon sudah melayang di udara, bersiap untuk mendaratkan tamparan _lembut_ di pipi Taehyung.

"Namjoon," Itu Seokjin, di ambang pintu dengan wajah bak malaikatnya.

Sontak, Namjoon menurunkan tangannya. Dengan suara pelan, bibirnya menggumamkan, "Maaf."

"Kau kakaknya, atau _ayah_ keduanya, Joon?"

Sekali lagi ia bergumam, "Maaf, Seokjin hyung."

"Aku tau kau khawatir pada Taehyung. Tapi jika kau begini, apa ini yang namanya _khawatir,_ Namjoon sayang?"

"Maaf, hyung."

"BERHENTI MEMINTA MAAF JIKA AKHIRNYA KAU MELAKUKAN HAL INI LAGI, NAMJOON!" Teriak Seokjin dengan buliran bening yang menggenang di pelupuk mata. "Percuma kau meminta maaf, Joon. Aku membencimu. Keluar dari sini. Mulai hari ini aku yang merawat Taehyung."

"Mana bisa begitu, hyung?!" Protes Namjoon, tanpa sadar meninggikan suaranya.

Seokjin tertawa keras, entah mengapa. Namun tanpa aba-aba, air matanya meleleh, bersamaan dengan tawanya yang mengalun sumbang dari bibir.

"Hyung.." Lirih Taehyung takut-takut. Dadanya sesak. Meskipun sudah sering melihat Seokjin dan Namjoon begini, ia selalu tak kuasa menahan amarahnya pada Namjoon jika Seokjin sudah seperti ini.

"Seokjin hyu—"

"Namjoon hyung, kumohon keluar dari sini. Kau boleh membentakku, hyung. Tapi, Seokjin hyung? Kakakmu, kakak kita? Jika nanti kau membentaknya lagi seperti yang tadi, persetan dengan umur kita, hyung. Kau brengsek. Pergi dari kamarku." Lirih Taehyung penuh penekanan di setiap katanya.

Namjoon terdiam. Matanya yang menatap Seokjin memancarkan rasa bersalah yang begitu dalam. Itu Seokjin, Seokjin _nya._ Iblis macam apa yang merasuki Namjoon tadi?

"Kau boleh membenciku, Namjoon hyung. Kau boleh membenciku. Tapi sadarlah, kau lebih brengsek dariku jika begini jadinya."

"Cukup, Taehyung-ah." Ucap Seokjin setengah tertawa. "Kalian lucu sekali." Senyumnya mengembang, tapi lagi-lagi air matanya menetes. "Dan kau, Namjoon, kau dengar perkataan Taehyung, kan? Pergi."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Namjoon melangkah pergi dari ruangan itu. Dalam hati ia menyumpahi dirinya sendiri, merutuki dirinya sendiri, mengumpat untuk dirinya sendiri. Rasanya Namjoon ingin mati, ya Tuhan. Kenapa ia tidak bisa menahan emosinya? Kenapa ia menjelma menjadi sosok _ayah_ mereka dulu?

Di dalam ruangan, Seokjin terduduk di atas ranjang Taehyung. Bahunya bergetar, bibirnya mulai mengalunkan isakan, air matanya mengalir dengan sempurna.

"Hyung," Panggil Taehyung dengan suara pelan.

"J-Jangan lihat—" Lirihnya disela isak tangis yang belum mereda. "—aku kakakmu, astaga. Kenapa aku terlihat selemah ini di hadapanmu. Ini memalukan." Lanjutnya setengah tertawa.

Pelan, Taehyung menarik tubuh Seokjin sampai terbaring di sebelahnya. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Seokjin, membiarkan kakak tersayangnya itu menangis di bahunya. "Maafkan aku," Gumam Taehyung.

"J-Jangan meminta maaf.."

"Hyung bilang aku tidak boleh kasar pada Namjoon hyung. Tapi barusan aku kasar padanya. Maaf ya, hyung. Aku menyayangi kalian berdua kok, sungguh. Kalian keluargaku yang terbaik, yang paliiiiing baik."

Mendengar perkataan Taehyung, isakannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Taehyung, menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Taehyung lalu terisak hebat di sana.

Dan yang dapat Taehyung lakukan hanya mengusap surai hingga punggung Seokjin, berharap kakaknya itu akan lebih tenang karena ini. Hingga akhirnya Seokjin terlelap di pelukannya.

* * *

"Hyung,"

Seokjin tetap berjalan. Mengacuhkah sosok yang memanggilnya sedari tadi. Dalam hati ia meringis, kenapa rasanya sesakit ini? Bahkan saat mendengar suaranya saja, Seokjin merasa hatinya berdenyut nyeri.

"Hyung, kumohon.."

Sama. Seokjin tetap berjalan. Enggan berpaling, menoleh, menatap, apalagi menjawab panggilannya.

"Hyung," Tangannya menggenggam lembut ujung jemari Seokjin.

Seokjin berhenti di tempat. Ia masih membelakanginya, masih enggan untuk menatap sosok yang begitu di _benci_ nya sampai sekarang.

"Maafkan aku,"

"Ya."

"Hyung.."

"Ya."

"Seokjin hyung, kumohon."

"Ya.."

"Seokjin hyung.."

"Astaga, Namjoon." Seokjin mengerang kacau. Tangannya memberontak pelan, berusaha melepaskan diri dari genggaman Namjoon.

"Jangan begini.." Namjoon berbisik parau.

Keduanya sama-sama tersakiti, asal kau tau.

Seokjin _membenci_ Namjoon, tapi ia _mencintai_ Namjoon. Namjoon merasa bersalah, dan ia ragu apakah Seokjin akan memaafkannya kali ini.

Ini sudah—

"—yang kesekian kalinya, Kim Namjoon. Yang kesekian kalinya kau membentak Taehyung, memukulnya, menyakitinya." Suara Seokjin terdengar serak.

"Maaf—" Cicit Namjoon.

"Sudah ku bilang, berhenti meminta maaf!" Teriak Seokjin. Setetes air mata menerobos keluar. "Berhenti mengatakan omong kosongmu, Namjoon. Kau kakaknya. _**Kau kakak Kim Taehyung**_." Ucapnya penuh penekanan.

"Aku tau.." Bisik Namjoon.

"Jika kau tau, kenapa kau tetap saja begini?! Berapa kali aku menegurmu, Namjoon? BERAPA KALI?!" Habis. Habis sudah kesabaran Seokjin. Ia sudah cukup lama menahan semuanya, menahan dirinya, menahan lisannya untuk berteriak di wajah Namjoon.

"Hyung—"

"Demi Tuhan, Namjoon. Demi Tuhan. Aku **membenci** mu dengan sepenuh hatiku, sumpah demi Tuhan, Namjoon-ah _._ "

 _Dan sekarang, siapa yang mengatakan omong kosong?_

Tanpa menghiraukan Namjoon, tanpa mempedulikan betapa hancurnya hati Namjoon saat mendengar perkataannya tadi, Seokjin melenggang pergi. Air matanya tumpah sepenuhnya, membasahi pipi tirusnya tanpa ampun. Sambil berjalan, ia menangis pilu tanpa suara sekecil pun.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continue**_

* * *

 _Long time no see you guys! ;D  
Ada yang kangen? Gak ya? Hehe- /pundung; pulang/.g  
Just kidding, wkwk:v_

 _Actually, fanfic ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun_ _ **super terlambat**_ _for ma lavlav sunbaenim(?),_ _ **cllmearay**_ _3 :v  
Failed, ini failed sekali. Aduh─ :")_

 _Sorry for the late gift,_ _ **cllmearay**_ _-nim;(  
And sorry for the bad plot, readers-nim;(_

 _Dann, jangan lupa review please? Aku gak gigit kok(?);D  
See you at next chap! _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank You**_

 _ **.  
[Chapter 2]**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Bibir Jungkook merengut lucu. Keningnya juga ikut mengkerut, ekspresi kesal andalnnya. Ponsel pintarnya masih terhubung dengan seseorang di seberang sana. Ia mendengarkan, tapi tidak merespon apapun.

 _"Jungkook.. Kookie, astaga. Kau mau apa? Nanti kusuruh Jimin mengantarkan ke sana."_

Jungkook masih mendengarkan.

 _"Sayang.. Serius, aku janji minggu depan akan ke sana. Jangan marah, ya?"_

Tidak ada jawaban.

 _"Kalau saja Seokjin hyung tidak melarangku aku sudah ke sana, ya ampun. Jungkook, jawablah.."_

"Seokjin hyung mana?"

 _"Sebentar_ —" _"—ya, Jungkookie?"_

"Seokjin hyuuunggg," Rengek Jungkook dengan aksen manjanya. "Izinkan Taehyung datang ke sini, ya ya ya? Aku janji tidak akan mengajak Taehyung menginap lagi... Ya, hyung? Pleaseee..." Pintanya dengan suara penuh permohonan.

 _"Aku melarangnya bukan tanpa alasan, manis.. Errh, kau tau kan_ —"

"Bagaimana kalau aku ke sana saja? Sudah lama sekali aku tidak berkunjung. Boleh ya, hyung?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari seberang. Jungkook mengernyit.

"...hyung?"

 _"Jungkook?"_

"Namjoon hyung?"

 _"Ternyata kau mengingat suaraku ya.. Ckck, hebat."_

Jungkook tersenyum senang. "Namjoon hyuung, Tae hyung boleh kesini, ya? Atau—"

 _"Jungkook-ah,"_

"Ya, hyung?"

" _Maaf sekali. Aku masih tidak mengizinkan Taehyung pergi ke rumahmu. Dan aku juga tidak ingin kalian bertemu dengan arti; kau jangan ke sini. Salah siapa minggu lalu ia tidak menurut pada kami? Ini hukumannya. Maaf ya, Jungkook-ah."_

Jungkook mendengus pelan. Dadanya terasa sesak. Duh, hanya gara-gara begini, ia jadi ingin menangis. Ia sangat merindukan Taehyung, astaga. "Tapi, hyung─"

Dan tiba-tiba Jungkook dikejutkan oleh suara teriakan Seokjin yang terdengar samar-samar di sambungan telepon.

 _"Namjoon! Taehyung pi_ —tuutt.. tuutt.. tuutt.."

Sambungannya terputus.

Rasanya Jungkook ingin mengabaikan suara tadi. Ingin sekali melupakan teriakan samar-samar tadi. Tapi kenapa, rasanya ada yang janggal saat ia ingin melupakan hal itu?

* * *

Namjoon berlari di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit bersama Seokjin yang sama paniknya dengan dirinya. Suara roda yang beradu dengan lantai seolah menjadi musik pengiring ketegangan mereka. Suara pintu yang di buka, suara teriakan Namjoon untuk memanggil asisten-asistennya, bahkan Kim Seokjin juga mendengar suara tetesan infus di wadahnya. Semuanya terasa kelam, hampa. Suara yang tak penting sekali pun didengarnya. Seokjin ingin mati saja rasanya, astaga.

Di rumah, saat Namjoon berbicara dengan Jungkook di telepon, ia melihat Taehyung memegangi kepalanya. Seokjin pikir itu hanya pusing biasa, namun Taehyung tiba-tiba mengerang pelan. Setelahnya, darah mengalir dari sebelah lubang hidung Taehyung dan tubuhnya ambruk di sofa. Seokjin mencoba tidak panik, ia menghentikan pendarahan di hidung Taehyung dan mengecek denyut nadi adik tercintanya. Dalam hati ia berharap denyut nadinya normal, seperti biasa. Tapi harapannya tidak terkabul. Denyut nadinya lemah sekali, sangat lemah.

Seokjin tidak mengerti. Seokjin tidak paham. Apa ia salah menentukan dosis obat untuk adiknya? Apa ia telat memberi obat-obatannya? Apa ia melakukan kesalahan lagi? Kenapa ini terjadi? Apa Taehyung akan tersiksa, lagi?

"Seokjin hyung," Suara Namjoon membuat Seokjin tersentak.

"Taehyung tidak apa-apa." Jelas Namjoon sembari mengusap bahu Seokjin.

"Serius?" Tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Serius, hyung. Tidak apa-apa." Namjoon mendekap tubuh Seokjin, menyandarkan kepala yang lebih tua di bahunya. "Menangislah,"

Seokjin menangis. Terisak. Meraung. Memeluk Namjoon erat-erat. Menggumamkan segala keluh kesahnya. Terisak lagi. Menangis. Terisak.

"Aku pikir—" Seokjin mengambil nafasnya yang memendek akibat isak tangisnya. "—A-Aku salah menentukan dosis obatnya.. Aku pikir, aku memberinya obat yang salah.." Ia terisak lagi. "Aku bukan kakak yang baik, aku bukan dokter yang baik. P-Pantas saja dulu, dulu—"

Namjoon mendengarkan. Ia selalu mendengarkan semuanya. Tapi jika Seokjin melanjutkan kalimatnya, serius, Namjoon merasa hatinya akan hancur saat itu juga.

"—Ibu mati di tanganku. _**Mati, di tangan anaknya sendiri,**_ N-Namjoon.." Isakannya semakin mengeras, suaranya memenuhi ruangan yang di dalamnya hanya terdapat ia, Namjoon dan Taehyung yang terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Hyung, jangan ungkit hal itu lagi.." Pinta Namjoon dengan parau.

"L-Lihat? Kau bahkan ikut membenciku karena aku _**membunuh**_ ibu dengan tanganku sendiri. Namjoon, aku pembunuh. Aku membunuh ib—"

"Aku tidak membencimu, hyung. Itu kecelakaan.." Namjoon bersuara lagi. Menghentikan Seokjin yang terus mengungkit luka lama di hati keduanya. Ketiganya, jika Taehyung mendengar hal ini. "Kau bukan pembunuh.."

"Tapi ibu mati karenaku, Joon.."

"Karena Tuhan memanggilnya, hyung. Bukan kau. Kau bukan pembunuh, oke?"

"J-Jika saja aku bisa lebih cepat.. Jika saja aku tidak— aku—" Lalu ia terisak lagi.

"Hyung.. Sudahlah." Namjoon merenggangkan pelukannya, lalu mengecup kening Seokjin. "Bukan salahmu. Ibu pergi karena Tuhan memanggilnya. Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik saat itu." Terangnya sambil mengusap air mata Seokjin dengan ibu jarinya.

"Tapi—"

"Seokjin hyung, dengar.." Namjoon menarik nafas sebentar. "Taehyung di sini karena Tuhan sudah menulis alurnya, bukan salahmu. Ia hanya kelelahan, terlalu banyak pikiran. Tidak ada faktor obat atau makanan, jadi kau jangan salahkan diri sendiri lagi, paham?"

Lehernya seolah kelu, Seokjin tidak mampu menggeleng atau pun mengangguk. Seokjin ragu. Dalam hati ia masih menyalahkan dirinya. Tapi sebenarnya yang dikatakan Namjoon tadi ada benarnya.

Enggan merasa lebih pusing lagi, Seokjin kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Namjoon. "Namjoon.."

"Tenanglah, hyung."

"Taehyung benar-benar tidak apa, kan?"

"Iya hyung, Taehyung baik-baik saja. Aku bersumpah."

"Oke oke," Ia melepas pelukannya lalu mengusap sejumlah air mata yang menempel di pipinya. "Aku percaya padamu."

"Tentu saja kau percaya padaku. Aku ini kan, adik kesayanganmu. Iya kan, hyung?" Ujarnya sedikit berusaha memperbaiki mood Seokjin.

"..." Seokjin terdiam. Matanya memandangi wajah Namjoon. "Eemm, tidak. Aku lebih menyayangi Taehyung."

 _Kretek._

Wow, apakah itu suara hati Namjoon yang patah?

"Aku mau ke belakang sebentar. Jaga Taehyung di sini, ya. Awas saja kau kalau macam-macam."

Namjoon mendengus sebal. "Iya hyung, iya." Jawabnya sebelum Seokjin masuk ke kamar mandi. "Astaga, kamar mandinya saja ada di sini, mana mungkin aku berani macam-macam dengan adik kesayanganmu, hyung." Gumam Namjoon setengah berteriak yang dibalas oleh gerutuan kesal dari dalam kamar mandi.

Namjoon tertawa ringan. Seokjin lucu sekali jika moodnya membaik. Seokjin manis sekali jika sedang tersenyum. Astaga, Namjoon bisa gila kalau terus-terusan mengingat senyuman Seokjin.

"Ckckck, dasar kakak beradik _incest._ "

Hampir saja, hampir saja Namjoon terjungkang dari kursinya jika sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya itu tidak menahan kursi yang didudukinya.

"Jimin, astaga." Namjoon mendaratkan jitakan tak main-main di kening sosok tadi. "Berhenti muncul tiba-tiba seperti tadi, ya Tuhan. Bisa-bisa aku mati di tempat karena serangan jantung." Ujar Namjoon setengah bercanda.

Yang diceramahi hanya tersenyum bodoh. Ia tertawa saat Namjoon memukul kepalanya main-main lalu meminta maaf—karena telah mengejutkan Namjoon—dengan tidak sungguh-sungguh.

"Oh, Jimin?" Seokjin yang baru selesai membasuh wajahnya keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tetesan air segar yang menetes dari dagunya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tau Taehyung ada di sini? Aku belum meneleponmu, kan?" Tanyanya heran.

"Hyung—"

"Seokjin hyung, kau ini kurang fokus atau bagaimana..." Jimin memajukan bibirnya, terlihat _sangat menggelikan_. "Lihat pakaianku, hyung! Lihaaatt!" Katanya dengan dramatis.

Seokjin diam sebentar. Ia memandang Jimin dari atas sampai bawah sampai akhirnya ia membulatkan bibirnya. Ia terdiam lagi. Otaknya masih mencerna apa yang dilihatnya barusan. Pakaian? Tunggu, pakaian?

"Asta—"

"ASTAGA JIMIN, KAU DI RAWAT INAP LAGI?!"

Menggelegar. Teriakannya lebih menggelegar dibanding petir di badai ganas sekali pun.

Bibir Jimin semakin maju ke depan. "Iya," Katanya setengah kesal. "Hyung _lola, telmi,_ tidak peka!" Teriaknya pura-pura merajuk.

 _Pletak!_

Duh, pasti sakit sekali. Tadi itu jitakan Namjoon tidak main-main, loh.

"Namjoon hyuuungg!"

"Namjoon!"

"Kalian berisiik! Nanti Taehyung terbangun, ya ampun." Katanya sambil memijat tulang hidungnya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk.

"Seokjin hyung yang berisik, tuh."

"Mana ada!"

"Hyungg, Jimin, ya ampun." Gemas, tangan Namjoon bergerak ke atas untuk mencubit pipi Seokjin dan Jimin secara bersamaan.

"Aaaww!" Teriak keduanya karena barusan itu bukan cubit yang main-main.

"Sudah teriaknya?" Tanya Namjoon setelah melepaskan jemarinya dari pipi Seokjin dan Jimin.

"Sudah." Jawab keduanya serempak sambil mengusap pipinya yang memerah akibat cubitan Namjoon.

"Jadi, kenapa kau dirawat lagi, Chim?" Tanya Seokjin.

"Kemarin sore aku muntah-muntah lagi, hyung." Jimin memulai ceritanya. "Kupikir hanya muntah biasa, tapi ternyata setelah itu rasanya aku pusing sekali. Yang ku ingat hanya suara pintu yang terbuka sebelum semuanya hilang begitu saja. Dan tiba-tiba aku bangun di sebelah, kamar inapku, seperti biasa." Ujarnya sambil merengut sebal.

Jimin sudah biasa mengalami hal yang seperti tadi. Jadi ia terlihat tidak sedih atau murung sama sekali. Bahkan sedari tadi bibirnya mengukir senyuman tanpa lelah.

"Kenapa tidak meneleponku atau Namjoon, ha?" Tanya Seokjin sambil menyentil kening yang lebih muda.

Jimin tertawa melihat ekspresi kesal di wajah Seokjin. "Maaf maaf," Gumamnya saat Seokjin menyentil keningnya sedikit lebih keras. "Aku pikir kalian sibuk, jadi aku tidak menelepon."

"Kau yang melarang Ibu menelpon kami, kan?" Selidik Namjoon.

Jimin tertawa lagi. "Aah, aku tertangkap basah!"

"Dasar kurang ajar." Seokjin mencubit lengan Jimin. "Seharusnya kau telepon aku, bedebah kecil!"

"Iya hyung, maaff.."

Lalu ketiganya terlarut dalam canda tawa pelan—mereka masih menganggap dan menghormati Taehyung yang sedang beristirahat di ranjangnya—.

Sejak kecil, Taehyung dan Jimin selalu bersama. Tentu saja dengan begitu Namjoon dan Seokjin juga sudah mengetahui Park Jimin luar dan dalam. Taehyung dan Jimin bertemu di rumah sakit. Keduanya masih berumur sepuluh saat itu, mereka seumuran. Dan entah kebetulan atau memang sudah ditakdirkan, keduanya divonis mengidap penyakit yang sama.

Kanker otak.

Awalnya hanya tumor jinak. Kata dokter, itu bisa disembuhkan dikalau keduanya teratur meminum obat-obatan dari rumah sakit dan melakukan _chek up_ minimal satu atau dua bulan , Taehyung dan Jimin sudah melakukan keduanya secara bersamaan. Tapi, nasib buruk menimpa keduanya.

Dokter mengatakan jika tumor di otak mereka berkembang dengan pesat. Obat-obatan tadi hanya memberikan sedikit perubahan. Sedikit, sedikit sekali. Dan hal ini membuat sel kanker mulai tumbuh.

Saat itu keduanya berumur limabelas. Lima tahun bergantung dengan obat-obatan, lima tahun ber _teman_ dengan bangunan yang dinamakan rumah sakit ini. Sekarang, haruskah mereka ber _sahabat_ dengan bangunan sialan ini?

Ibu dan ayah Taehyung bukan lah orang yang memiliki segalanya. Mereka miskin. Bangkrut _karena Taehyung._ Di sini bukan hanya Taehyun yang harus mereka biayai. Seokjin dan Namjoon, kedua kakak kandung Kim Taehyung yang mengambil kuliah jurusan kedokteran juga perlu biaya untuk melanjutkan kuliah mereka. Secara logis, ini bukan salah Taehyung. Taehyung tidak menginginkan hal ini terjadi. Tapi jika ayahnya sudah berteriak seraya melempar barang yang ada di dekatnya, tidak ada yang berani bersuara apalagi melawannya.

 _"Kau membuat kakak-kakakmu susah, kau membuat kami susah! Tidak taukah kau, Kim Taehyung, aku dan ibumu sudah mencari uang kemana-mana demi kau! Kenapa kau tidak sembuh juga, parasit?! Kenapa kau tidak mati saja, hah?!"_

Taehyung sudah terbiasa. Taehyung terbiasa mendengar bentakan ayahnya. Cacian, makian, hinaan, sumpah serapah, semuanya. Taehyung sudah terbiasa sampai-sampai rasanya ia hafal dengan apa yang akan dikatakan ayahnya. Meskipun begitu, tetap saja. Hatinya terasa sakit sekali. Ya Tuhan, jika ini memang kesalahannya, ambil saja nyawanya detik ini juga. Taehyung rela, Taehyung ikhlas sepenuh hatinya. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan terlalu mencintai Taehyung; bahkan sampai sekarang, Dia tidak mengambil nyawanya.

Berbeda dengan Taehyung, Jimin berasal dari keluarga yang berkecukupan. Lebih beruntungnya lagi, Jimin adalah anak tunggal. Biaya pengobatan, biaya pemeriksaan, tidak ada yang dipermasalahkan. Hidupnya berjalan dengan indah. Indah, sebelum ia mengetahui keadaan sahabat tercintanya saat ini.

Jimin _hancur_ saat melihat sahabatnya, kawan seperjuangannya ditampar begitu keras oleh ayah kandungnya sendiri. Jimin _hancur sehancur-hancurnya._ Matanya yang setengah melebar menatap Taehyung yang jatuh terduduk di depan kaki ayahnya. Ia tidak melihat raut kesakitan di wajahnya. Tapi Jimin seratus persen yakin bahwa saat ini Taehyung lebih _hancur_ dibanding dirinya. Dan entah ia bodoh atau apa, Jimin langsung berlari menjauh sebelum mereka menyadari keberadaannya.

Seokjin dan Namjoon adalah sosok kakak yang baik hati. Mereka memang diam saat melihat Taehyung disiksa oleh ayahnya sendiri. Namun setelah ayahnya pergi, dengan tergesa-gesa mereka menggendong Taehyung ke kamar lalu mengobati luka-lukanya. Seokjin pernah, sering menangis tatkala mengobati luka Taehyung. Tapi saat dimana tangisan Seokjin benar-benar meledak adalah saat ia dan Namjoon menerima gelar sarjana yang dinanti-nanti keduanya sejak lama.

Kenapa?

Karena pada saat itu mereka hanya melihat Taehyung yang menunggu mereka. Taehyung dan Jimin. Sebelum acaranya selesai, mereka berusaha berpikir positif. Barangkali ibu dan ayah mereka masih di perjalanan, kan?

Tapi dugaan mereka salah.

Saat acara selesai, mereka mendatangi Taehyung dan Jimin. Mereka berpelukan, berbagi kebahagiaan. Tapi saat Seokjin bertanya pada Taehyung dimana orang tua mereka, tiba-tiba saja Taehyung menangis. Dan dengan suara pelan Jimin berkata; _"Sebelum kami berangkat ke sini, ayah dan ibu berinisiatif untuk berangkat sendiri saja. Padahal aku sudah menawarkan tumpangan.. Tapi entah bagaimana bisa terjadi, saat ayah ingin menyeberang, tiba-tiba sebuat truk menabraknya sampai terpelanting jauh dari tempat kejadian. Ibu yang menceritakannya padaku. Dan..."_ Sampai situ saja. Jimin tidak bisa menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Ia lebih memilih untuk menenangkan Taehyung sebelum dua sosok di depannya ini akan lebih terpukul dibanding Taehyung.

Seokjin dan Namjoon awalnya tidak percaya. Namun pada akhirnya mereka percaya. Seokjin menangis, meraung di pelukan Namjoon. Namjoon juga menangis, air matanya mengalir dalam diam. Keempatnya menangis, menangis tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang bahagia di sekitar mereka.

Sejak hari itu, mereka—Seokjin, Namjoon dan Taehyung serta ibu mereka—menjalani hari-hari tanpa sang ayah. Seokjin dan Namjoon tidak dapat lagi melihat dan mendengar suara bentakan ayahnya teruntuk Taehyung dan ibu tercintanya, suara pecahan gelas yang dibanting oleh sang ayah, serta ekspresi penuh emosi yang terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Taehyung juga tidak pernah mendengar cacian, makian, dan merasakan pukulan pada beberapa bagian tubuhnya lagi. Seharusnya Taehyung senang, seharusnya. Tapi bodohnya, ia merasa _sangat merindukan_ semua itu.

Sang ibu yang tidak hadir di acara kelulusan Seokjin dan Namjoon mengalami depresi berat. Wanita itu terlalu mencintai sosok yang selalu menyakitinya dan anaknya setiap hari itu. Ia terlalu mencintai suaminya sebagaimana ia mencintai dirinya sendiri. Keterpurukannya melebihi keterpurukan anak-anaknya. Makan tidak teratur, tidak bisa tidur, kurang istirahat dan bahkan ia tidak mampu memberi anak-anaknya barang air setetes pun.

Tapi Seokjin dan Namjoon tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Mereka berusaha sendiri, mengumpulkan uang untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari. Dan beruntungnya lagi, Seokjin dan Namjoon berhasil menjadi dokter di rumah sakit yang sama.

Namun lagi-lagi kesialan menimpa keluarga mereka. Tepat satu bulan setelah Seokjin dan Namjoon mendapatkan pekerjaan mulianya, sang ibu divonis mengidap suatu penyakit yang tidak main-main. Kanker hati; stadium akhir.

Seokjin berteriak frustasi. Ia menangis dalam rasa sakitnya. Dalam hati ia melafalkan sumpah serapah pada Tuhan yang selalu menimpanya dengan musibah saat mereka hampir bahagia. Seokjin meraung di kamarnya, menghamburkan seluruh isinya sampai tak berbentuk. Ia meringkuk di sudut ruangan, memeluk lututnya lalu menangis di sana sampai Namjoon datang untuk menenangkannya.

Selama tujuh tahun mendalami ilmu kedokterannya di universitas dan beberapa pelatihan khusus sebelum ia menghadapi _medan perang_ yang sesungguhnya, akhirnya Seokjin mendapat gilirannya. Operasi pertamanya. Di mana ia harus mengeluarkan satu organ penting dari dalam tubuh ibu kandungnya dan menggantinya dengan yang _baru_.

Seokjin adalah orang yang optimis. Dan kali ini ia yakin bahwa tangannya akan menyembuhkan sang ibu, melepaskan sang ibu dari rasa sakitnya selama ini. Tapi, lagi-lagi, harapannya tak terkabul.

Seokjin memang _melepaskan_ rasa sakit ibunya. Tapi bukan begini yang ia mau. Bukan. Seokjin ingin melihat binar kebahagiaan dari mata sang ibu saat mengetahui bahwa Seokjin yang menyembuhkannya. Bukan yang seperti ini. Demi Tuhan, Seokjin tidak ingin seperti ini. Seokjin ini mendengar suara sang ibu melafalkan namanya. Bukan suara monoton yang memekakkan telinganya. Bukan. Seokjin juga tidak ingin melihat batu nisan bertuliskan nama ibunya. Bukan _melepas_ seperti ini yang ia inginkan.

Seokjin depresi, frustasi. Ia hampir meninggalkan profesinya sebagai dokter jika Namjoon dan Taehyung tidak menguatkannya. Ia terus menyalahkan dirinya atas kematian sang ibu. Ia terus menganggap dirinya sebagai pembunuh. Sampai sekarang, sampai saat ini.

* * *

Jungkook mengerang frustasi sambil melempar pensilnya ke permukaan meja. Tugas yang diberikan oleh gurunya kali ini sebenarnya bukan persoalan yang terlalu sulit. Tapi sekarang otaknya sedang tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Saat ia berusaha memikirkan jawabannya, tiba-tiba saja nama Taehyung terlintas di otaknya.

Suara-suara yang didengarnya saat menelepon Taehyung, saat berbicara dengan Namjoon tadi pagi masih terbayang-bayang di benaknya. Sesekali Jungkook menjambak halus rambutnya sambil berteriak. Ia tidak peduli dengan tetangganya yang mungkin saja terganggu dengan teriakannya ini.

Jungkook mengkhawatirkan Taehyung. Sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi pada Taehyung? Bagaimana jika Taehyung kenapa-kenapa? Astaga, Jungkook bisa-bisa jadi gila hanya karena ini.

Tadi ia sempat menelepon Jimin. Jimin bilang, mungkin saja Seokjin terkejut melihat Taehyung terpeleset jadi ia berteriak begitu. Jungkook percaya, pasalnya ia tau seprotektif apa Seokjin itu pada Taehyung. Tapi entah mengapa, terbesit ragu di dalam lubuk hatinya.

 _Bagaimana kalau Jimin berbohong?_

Untuk sekarang, Jungkook sebenarnya tidak ingin terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Sialnya, pemikiran itu seakan berputar-putar di atas kepalanya. Rasanya kepala Jungkook mau pecah, ya Tuhan. Hatinya juga terasa mengganjal. Jungkook merasa ada yang tidak beres di sini.

Tanpa berpikir lagi, Jungkook mengambil ponselnya lalu menekan beberapa nomor di layarnya sebelum menempelkan ponselnya di telinga. Dalam diam, Jungkook mendengarkan bunyi _'tuutt tuutt tuutt'_ yang seolah menggema di gendang telinganya. Sesekali ia menggigiti bibir bawah, jantungnya berdegup kencang.

 _"Nomor yang anda tuju tidak menjawab. Silahkan coba beberapa saat lagi."_

Desahan kecewa lolos dari bibirnya. Ia belum menyerah. Jungkook menelepon nomor yang sama berkali-kali, berulang kali sampai telinganya muak mendengar jawaban yang selalu sama. Jarinya dengan gusar menekan huruf-huruf yang tertera di sana. Mengirimkan banyak pesan untuk seseorang yang membuatnya seperti ini.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **To Be Continue**_

* * *

 ** _._**

 _Watisdis aklsdfdfh watisdis?!  
Serius, pas baca ulang chap ini rasanya kok aku aneh sendiri:")  
Tapi ya, lagi mood buat update, yaudah, seadanya aja(?)_

 _Uhuhu i'm so sorry T.T  
Alurnya makin ngawur ya, aduh T.T_

 _Makasih buat yang udah berbaik hati ngereview di chapter sebelumnya, aku sayang kalian:"D  
Dan buat yang belum ngereview, gausah takut-takut buat ngasih pendapat kalian tentang fanfic abal-abal ini. Srsly, aku butuh banget pendapat dari kalian semua:"_

 _Ok, see ya in the next chap?_

 _Don't forget to 'RnR' yaa ;D  
Lavyu _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank You**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[Chapter 3]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat ponsel Taehyung terus-terusan mendapat panggilan dan pesan dari nomor yang sama. Dalam hati ia ingin sekali mengangkat teleponnya lalu berkata, _'Taehyung sedang istirahat, bisa berhenti menelepon tidak?'_ Tapi Namjoon melarangnya saat ia tau siapa yang _meledakkan_ ponsel Taehyung itu.

Satu nama yang sama.

 _'49 missed call from Jeonggukie'_

 _'61 message from Jeonggukie'_

Tanpa banyak bicara, Namjoon hanya mengatakan, "Jangan diangkat. Abaikan saja." Lalu ia kembali bekerja. Seokjin juga sedang memeriksa pasien di UGD. Mereka berdua sangat sibuk sehingga Jimin dengan senang hati menjaga Taehyung di sini.

Sejak tadi pagi sampai sore ini, Taehyung belum juga sadarkan diri. Awalnya Seokjin panik, takut jika terjadi apa-apa dengan adiknya. Tapi dengan tenang Namjoon mengatakan kalau Taehyung hanya kelelahan. Dengan begitu, Seokjin dapat pempercayainya.

Jimin menghela nafas bosan. Ia menendang pelan kaki ranjang Taehyung.

"Bangun, idioott." Gumamnya malas.

Ia menusuk pipi tirus Taehyung dengan telunjuknya.

"Banguuunn!" Katanya kesal. "Kau pemalas sekali, sih. Tidurmu lama sekali. Cepat bangun!" Jimin mulai mengeluarkan suara _cempreng_ nya, berteriak tanpa peduli akan mengganggu istirahat Taehyung atau apalah. Hey, ayolah. Taehyung sudah tidur cukup lama.

"Dari tadi Jungkook meneleponmu terus. Nah, lihat! Dia menelepon lagi!"

"Ah, jadi yang menelepon dari tadi itu Jungkook ya.."

Jimin hampir saja terjungkang dari kursinya. "Taehyung? Ini kau?"

"Bukan." Matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam akhirnya terbuka, menampakkan netra coklat kelamnya. "Ini arwahnya."

"Dasar sinting!" Umpat Jimin lalu menyentil kening Taehyung. "Sejak kapan kau bangun, hah?"

"Mmm.." Gumamnya dengan ekspresi menyebalkan.

"Taehyung!" Teriak Jimin kesal setengah mati.

"Oke oke maaf," Taehyung tertawa. "Aku bangun sekitar satu atau dua jam yang lalu, mung— aaww, Jim!"

Barusan, telunjuk dan ibu jari Jimin mengapit kulit lengan Taehyung sampai memerah. Ia kesal setengah mati, sialan. Jadi dari tadi Taehyung sudah bangun? Bisa-bisanya anak itu membohonginya. "Dasar idiot! Sinting! Gila! Kau membuatku menunggumu seperti orang idiot di sini, dasar idiot!"

"Eh?" Taehyung terlihat menahan tawanya. "Emm, bukannya kau memang idiot, Jim?" Ujarnya dengan ekspresi sok polos yang membuat Jimin hampir muntah.

"Sialan!" Teriaknya tak terima.

Lalu Taehyung terbahak sampai perutnya sakit. Tawanya terhenti kala ponselnya kembali berdering.

Taehyung memandangi ponselnya. "Jungkook, ya?"

Jimin terkekeh lalu berkata, "Ya, itu _Jeonggukie_ mu. Kau sudah bertanya tadi, Taehyung."

Tiga detik kemudian, ponsel yang berdering itu sudah berada di tangan Taehyung. Ia tetap diam sampai deringnya berhenti. Dan saat melihat notifikasi yang muncul di layarnya, Taehyung terkejut.

"Wow,"

"Angkanya sudah bertambah ya? Dari tadi berdering terus, sih."

Taehyung hanya mengangguk dengan ekspresi terkejut bercampur kagumnya. Namun saat membaca pesan-pesan dari Jungkooknya, dada Taehyung bergemuruh, berdenyut nyeri.

 _'Taetae hyung?'_

 _'Hyung, kau dimana?'_

 _'Taehyuung'_

 _'Hyung, angkat teleponnya.'_

 _'Kumohon..'_

 _'Tae hyung, kumohon, astaga.'_

 _'Hyungie, kau tidak marah kan?'_

 _'Hyung, maafkan aku. Angkat teleponnya, ya?'_

 _'Tae hyung, kau baik-baik saja kan?'_

 _'Tadi pagi saat berbicara dengan Namjoon hyung, aku dengar Seokjin hyung berteriak. Apa kau baik-baik saja, hyung?'_

 _'Hyung, aku merindukanmu.'_

 _'Angkat teleponnya..?'_

 _'Hyung, jangan membuatku takut.'_

 _'Tae hyung..'_

 _'Sekarang aku benar-benar takut, hyung. Angkat teleponnya-'_

Dan masih banyak lagi pesan yang tak dibacanya. Ia terdiam saat ponselnya berdering lagi. Matanya menatap sendu nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Dengan jemari bergetar, ia menggeser ikon berwarna hijau di sana.

 _"Oh, Taetae hyung?"_

Kebahagiaan Jungkook bahkan terdengar dari suaranya, ya ampun. Taehyung jadi merasa bersalah.

"Sayang?"

 _"Ugh.. H-Hyung.. Kau baik-baik saja? Kau, kau tidak kenapa-kenapa, kan? Apa ada yang sakit? Apa_ —" Suaranya terdengar bergetar, serak.

"Hey, aku di sini. Aku baik-baik saja, mengerti? Jangan menangis.."

 _"Hyung bodoh! Aku membenci hyung, aku benci_ —" Isakannya terdengar begitu memilukan.

Taehyung menghela nafas kacau. Tangannya yang menggenggam ponsel bergetar, tak kuasa mendengar isak tangis kesayangannya. "Jungkookie.."

 _"Hyung tau seberapa khawatirnya aku? Hyung tau seberapa takutnya aku, ha? Aku sangat,_ _ **aku sangat takut, aku sangat khawatir,**_ _hyung."_ Jungkook berkata di sela isak tangisnya. Hal itu membuat hati Taehyung seakan teriris perlahan.

"Maaf.." Bisiknya pelan.

Jimin terdiam melihat ekspresi kawannya. Ia mengerti. Pasti Jungkook khawatir sekali. Tadi Jungkook juga meneleponnya dan terpaksa Jimin berbohong. Ah, ya Tuhan. Kenapa Taehyung terlihat semenyedihkan ini?

"Jungkook.. Jangan menangis, astaga—" Taehyung meremas selimut tipis yang menutupi bagian kakinya. "Maaf.. Jungkook, jangan menangis. Sayang.."

 _"Uh.. Tae hyung.."_ Isakannya terdengar mulai mereda. _"Kau baik-baik saja..?"_

Taehyung terdiam sebentar. Namun tak perlu waktu lama, ia kembali melanjutkan, "Seratus persen baik-baik saja, sayang. Tenang saja, oke? Jangan menangis lagi, tidak ada yang terjadi kok. Aku oke, seribu persen oke."

Ia mendengar suara tawa Jungkook di sambungan telepon. _"Seratus juta persen baik-baik saja?"_

"Satu miliar persen baik-baik saja, Kookie sayang.."

 _"Aku mencintai hyung!"_

"Astagaa, kau membuat telingaku sakit." Taehyung tertawa senang. "Aku sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu."

 _"Hyung jangan lupa makan, ya?"_

"Tentu."

 _"Emm.."_

"Kenapa, sayang?"

 _"Ng, kapan kita bisa bertemu..? Dari tadi aku tidak fokus mengerjakan tugas karena terlalu merindukanmu. Bisa-bisa aku juga tidak fokus mengikuti pelajaran besok.."_

Lagi, Taehyung tertawa senang. Ia berpikir sebentar. "Mm, nanti aku tanya Seokjin hyung dulu, ya? Jangan sedihhh."

 _"Okee!"_ Jungkook berseru senang. Taehyung dapat mendengar tawa bahagianya.

"Sayang, sudah dulu ya? Aku mau bertanya pada Seokjin hyung. Nanti ku telepon lagi, ya? Jangan sediih.."

Jungkook terdiam sebentar.

"Sa—"

 _"Ung! Oke, janji ya nanti menelepon lagi? Aku merindukan hyuung,"_

Taehyung terkekeh. "Janji sayang, janji. Aku juga merindukanmu. Aku tutup, ya? Dahh," Dan sambungannya terputus.

Jimin yang masih berada di tempatnya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak lelah berlagak seperti ini terus, Tae?"

Yang ditanya hanya tertawa ringan. Tawa palsu, hanya untuk menutupi sesak di dadanya.

"Tidak ada yang lucu, bod—"

"Lelah, Jim." Taehyung melirih pelan. Bibirnya tidak lagi mengukir senyuman palsu seperti biasanya. "Aku lelah, sangat."

Jimin menghela nafasnya. "Kenapa tidak mengaku saja?"

"Jungkook bukan Yoongi hyung, Jimin-a." Ia terdiam sebentar. Matanya menerawang lurus ke depan. "Bagaimana kalau ia tidak bisa menerima _aku_ yang seperti ini?"

"Tae, Jungkook memang bukan Yoongi hyung. Siapa bilang mereka sama? Dasar bodoh." Jimin terkekeh. "Tidak bisa menerima apanya? Harusnya kau takut, Tae. Harusnya kau takut kalau Jungkook akan bersedih nantinya."

"Aku juga takut akan hal itu, sialan!" Teriaknya emosi bercampur frustasi.

"Dulu, saat Yoongi hyung mengetahui hal ini, ia sangat sedih. Ia bahkan sempat menjauhiku. Saat itu aku menyesal, kenapa aku memberitahunya? Harusnya aku tidak memberitahunya. Harusnya aku diam saja. Aku terus berpikir begitu, menyalahkan diriku. Tapi kau tau apa yang sebenarnya membuat Yoongi hyung begitu?" Jimin menunjukkan senyumannya.

"Apa?" Tanya Taehyung penasaran.

"Dia bersedih karena ia takut kehilanganku. Dia menjauh karena ia kesal padaku yang tak memberitahunya dari dulu. Dan lihat sekarang? Kami baik-baik saja."

"Whoa whoa, apa ada yang menyebut namaku di sini?"

Refleks, Jimin menoleh ke sumber suara yang mengejutkannya. "Yoongi hyung? Sejak kapan disini?" Tanyanya.

"Nada bicaramu seperti tidak senang dengan kedatanganku, Jim." Yoongi merengut sebal. "Baru saja."

"Aku senang kokk," Kata Jimin dengan senyuman manisnya. "Aku merindukan hyuung," Ia memeluk pinggang Yoongi.

"Jangan bermesraan di depan orang sakit, Park idiot Jimin."

"Dengar itu, Jim." Yoongi menjitak pelan kening Jimin.

"Iya iya, maaf." Jimin kembali ke posisi semulanya.

"Yoongi hyung, ke sini mau menjengukku atau Jimin?"

Yoongi menoleh ke arah Taehyung. Sambil mengusap tengkuk ia berkata, "Sebenarnya menjenguk Jimin. Tapi ternyata kalian sama-sama di sini, jadi yaah.." Ia tertawa pelan. "Aku menjenguk kalian."

"Jimin pasti senang sekali ya, ada yang menjenguknya tiap kali rawat inap di sini." Gumam Taehyung.

"Makanya, mengaku saja. Aku yakin Jungkook bisa mengerti."

"Naah! Yoongi hyung saja bilang begitu. Mau apa lagi kau, Taehyung?"

Taehyung meringis pelan. "Tidak semudah itu, Jim, Yoongi hyung."

Keduanya terdiam.

"Aku tidak ingin senyuman di wajah Jungkook menghilang begitu saja."

"Taehyung.."

"Kalian tau betapa susahnya mengembalikan senyumannya _saat itu_ , kan? Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau senyum itu menghilang _lagi_."

* * *

 ** _"Karena hanya kau, bahagia sekaligus rasa sakitku."_**

* * *

Tahun dua ribu tigabelas, Taehyung mengenal Jungkook. Saat itu yang diketahuinya tentang Jungkook hanyalah; junior kelas 1-A yang memiliki prestasi segunung, tampan, murah senyum dan baik hati. Dan sial sekali, hal itu membuat Taehyung tertarik untuk mengenal Jungkook lebih dekat lagi.

Taehyung memulai aksinya. Awalnya hanya modus-modus kecil, sampai akhirnya Taehyung mulai terlihat seperti peganggu di kehidupan Jungkook. Jungkook lama-kelamaan jengah juga diganggu oleh seniornya yang satu ini. Akhirnya ia mencoba _berbaik hati_ pada Taehyung.

" _Sunbaenim_ , ada apa mengikutiku terus?"

Mampus. Taehyung tertangkap basah. Padahal ia sudah mencoba mengikuti Jungkook diam-diam dengan jarak _seminim mungkin._ Well, tolong jangan katakan. Taehyung memang terlampau idiot jika sangkut pautnya adalah Jungkook.

"Err, tidak ada.."

"Mau nomorku? Atau ID Line?"

"Boleh?"

"Tentu."

Lihat? Jungkook memang tipe adik kelas yang baik hati, ya kan?

Kentara sekali senyuman di bibir Taehyung saat junior kesayangannya itu berbaik hati memberikan hal yang menurutnya cukup privasi untuk diberi ke orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Jeon Jeongguk, atau Jeon Jungkook—yah, sama saja sih. Kelas 1-A."

Dalam hati Taehyung berkata, _aku sudah tau, dasar kelinci manis._

"Kim Taehyung. Kelas 3-D."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, _Sunbaenim_."

"Aku juga, _bunny_."

"Ha?"

"Gigimu seperti kelinci, Jungkook-ah."

Yang lebih muda tanpa sadar merengut kesal. "Tidak begitu, Taehyung sun—"

" _Hyung_. Panggil aku Taehyung _hyung_."

"Aneh rasanya kalau menyebutkan ' _hyung_ ' dua kali." Gumam Jungkook dengan wajah judesnya.

"Jadi?"

"Bagaimana kalau..." Ia berpikir sebentar.

Taehyung menunggu. Satu menit. Satu setengah menit. Dua menit. "Kalau?"

"Taetae _hyung_?"

Sontak, Taehyung tertawa geli. "Lucunyaa," Katanya seraya mengacak surai Jungkook, tanpa sadar. "Oke. Kau boleh memanggilku apa saja. 'Sayang' juga boleh, kok."

"Ewwh, tolong—"

Lalu keduanya tertawa lepas. Tanpa sadar, mereka menjadi semakin dekat karena kejadian ini.

Enam bulan menjalin hubungan yang entah apa namanya ini, Taehyung semakin yakin dengan perasaannya. Saat ia ingin mengutarakan semua isi hatinya, ternyata itu bukan waktu yang tepat.

Jungkook datang. Jungkook datang ke rumahnya tepat sebelum ia ingin menjajakkan kakinya di pintu depan. Jungkook datang dengan lelehan air mata di pipinya. Jungkook datang dengan kondisi acak-acakan.

Saat itu Taehyung mendengar bisikan di sela isak tangisnya, "Tae—t-tolong. _Hyung_ , tolong—"

Jungkook menggenggam pergelangan tangan Taehyung erat sekali. Matanya yang masih mengalirkan buliran bening itu menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat seiring isak tangisnya yang masih mengalun merdu.

"Ayah, ayah—" Katanya setengah berteriak, panik. "Tae _hyung_ , ayah. Ayah—" Lalu ia menangis lagi, tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Taehyung terdiam. Ia menatap mata Jungkook seolah menanti kalimat selanjutnya. Hatinya terkikis sedikit demi sedikit. Perih rasanya. Baru kali ini Taehyung melihat bulir bening itu menerobos keluar dari mata Jungkook. Baru kali ini, dan entah mengapa rasanya sakit sekali.

"Ayah.." Jungkook menangis tersedu-sedu. Tangannya semakin erat menggenggam pergelangan tangan Taehyung.

Taehyung merengkuhnya, membawanya ke dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan lelehan air mata itu membasahi baju yang dikenakannya, merembes sampai tersentuh kulitnya. "Ada apa, Kook? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ayah tidak ada lagi.. Ayah.. Ayahku, _hyung_.. Tadi pihak rumah sakit meneleponku... Mereka bilang—" Jungkook terisak lagi. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Taehyung. "—ayah tidak sadar dari _koma_ nya.. Ayah pergi.. Ayah.. _Hyung_ , ayah.." Dan lagi, isakannya meledak. Tangannya meremas baju Taehyung, melampiaskan rasa sakit di hatinya.

Taehyung membeku di tempat. Ia berbisik parau, "Ayahmu..?"

Jungkook mengangguk kacau di pelukannya. Isakannya semakin menjadi. "Aku takut, _hyung_. Aku takut—"

Taehyung mengeratkan pelukannya. Lagi, ia berbisik parau, "Jangan takut—" Bibirnya mengecup pelipis Jungkook. "—aku di sini, Kook. Aku di sini."

Bukannya mereda, tangisnya lagi-lagi meledak. Jungkook melesakkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Taehyung, menangis di sana sampai ia merasa benar-benar siap untuk melihat sang ayah dimakamkan.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _Anyone, mind to give me some review?(:_  
 _Thanks, ily3_

 _Let's be a friend!_  
 _Twt **: kimeatjin30**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Karena diriku gak mau ngebacot di bawah, langsung di sini aja biar ena, oke silahkan disimak._

 _Pertama, saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih buat para readers yang bersedia meninggalkan jejak-jejak manis di kotak review. Serius, aku semangat sendiri liat review-review kalian. Aku sayang kalian, chuu~ ;*_

 _Kedua, mohon maaf kalau aku baru bisa update sekarang, dan lebih parahnya lagi chapter ini mungkin 'tidak berperasaan' sama sekali. Sedikit curhat dan sedikit jujur juga(?), aku patah semangat saat ngeliat kotak review yang sepi cem pasar yang barusan digusur(?:" Yah, salahkan diriku yang terlalu baperan ini, yang gara-gara dikit reviewnya langsung patah semangat. I'm so sorry buat readers yang udah nunggu cerita ini.. I wish you'll forgive me, hiks-_

' _Kay, daripada kalian bosen duluan gara-gara bacotan tidak bermutu ini, silahkan nikmati hidangan di bawah, chu~ ;* /digampar_

* * *

 _ **Thank You**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[Chapter 4]**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

Sejak kepergian ayahnya, tidak ada lagi Jungkook yang ceria. Tidak ada lagi Jungkook yang bersemangat. Tidak ada lagi Jungkook yang tersenyum manis sembari menyapa semua orang yang lewat di koridor. Jungkook benar-benar berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Dan hal ini membuat Taehyung panik, bingung setengah mati.

Bagaimana caranya mengembalikan Jungkook yang dulu? Bagaimana caranya membuat Jungkook tersenyum? Bagaimana caranya menghibur Jungkook?

Taehyung pernah mengajak Jungkook makan siang bersama Jung Hoseok, anak kelas 3-C yang dinobatkan sebagai moodbooster terampuh di kelasnya. Saat Hoseok melontarkan lelucon yang membuat Taehyung terbahak, Jungkook hanya memasang ekspresinya seperti biasa; kosong, datar, seolah tak ada kehidupan di sana. Dada Taehyung berdenyut nyeri. Kenapa harus Jungkook _nya_?

Percobaan kedua, Taehyung mengajak Jungkook ke rumahnya. Omong-omong, rumahnya dengan milik Jungkook hanya berjarak kurang lebih sepuluh meter. Saat pertama kali menjajakkan kakinya lagi di rumah Taehyung sejak ayahnya meninggal, Jungkook merasa hatinya menghangat. Terlebih saat melihat kedua kakak kandung Taehyung yang duduk di ruang tamu. Sepertinya mereka sudah tau jika Taehyung akan membawa Jungkook ke sini.

"Seokjin _hyung_ , Namjoon _hyung_ , ini Jungkook. Jungkook-ah, ini Seokjin dan Namjoon _hyung_."

"Oh, Jungkookie? Jadi kau yang namanya Jungkook? Astaga, kau manis sekali! Duduk di sini, ya?" Itu Seokjin dengan wajah berseri-serinya sambil menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya.

Jungkook tersenyum kecil—untuk yang pertama kalinya—seraya duduk di sebelah Seokjin. Sedangkan Taehyung sudah duduk di tempat yang tersisa. Sekilas, ia melihat senyum kecil Jungkook tadi. Dalam hati Taehyung berterima kasih kepala hyungnya yang selalu membawa kebahagiaan untuk semua orang itu.

"Astagaa, Jungkook manis sekali!" Seokjin berseru gemas. "Boleh aku mencubitnya? Boleh ya? Ya ya ya?" Pintanya bak anak kecil.

Taehyung meringis pelan. " _Hyung_.."

"Boleh kok." Tak tau-tau, Jungkook menyahut dengan senyuman yang tertera di bibirnya.

Taehyung merasa seperti melihat surga, astaga. Jungkook tersenyum. Tadi Jungkook tersenyum. Ya Tuhan, Jungkooknya tersenyum.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Seokjin langsung mencubiti pipi Jungkook gemas. Ia memekik tertahan saat melihat tawa kecil Jungkook. "Aaaaaa! Manisnyaaa!"

 _Iya hyung. Manis. Manis sekali._ Gumam Taehyung dalam hatinya.

"Seokjin _hyung_.. Sudahlaah. Kasihan pipi Jungkook." Ucap Namjoon sebelum Seokjin benar-benar gemas dan akan meminta izin untuk menggigiti pipi teman adiknya itu.

Dengan ekspresi cemberut, Seokjin menghentikan kegiatan mencubit pipi Jungkook yang dari tadi ia lakukan. "Benci Namjoon."

"Astaga, Seokjin _hyung_.."

Jungkook terkikik tanpa sadar. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, keberuntungan macam apa yang diperoleh Taehyung sampai-sampai memiliki dua saudara seperti Seokjin dan Namjoon?

Taehyung terdiam. Terperangah. Matanya menatap Jungkook tak percaya. Ia tidak salah lihat, kan? Matanya masih berfungsi dengan baik, kan? Astaga, astaga, astaga. Taehyung memekik senang di dalam hati. Jungkooknya tertawa, Jungkooknya tersenyum!

"Hey, hey?" Namjoon melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Taehyung. Ia khawatir saat melihat Taehyung tersenyum tanpa sebab dan pandangan matanya kosong. Adiknya tidak gila, kan? Oke maaf, hanya bercanda.

"Oh?" Taehyung tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia tersenyum kikuk saat melihat semua orang di sana—termasuk Jungkook—memandangnya heran.

"Taetae _hyung_ sering menceritakan tentang kalian," Jungkook mulai buka bicara. Kali ini, senyumnya tak terlepas dari bibirnya.

"Oh, benarkah?" Kata Namjoon.

"Dia tidak menceritakan yang _tidak-tidak_ tentang kami, kan?" Timpal Seokjin curiga.

Jungkook tertawa lagi. Ia mengibaskan tangannya sambil menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidaak!" Ucapnya dengan nada gembira yang sudah lama tak digunakannya.

"Lalu dia bercerita apa saja? Ayo ceritakan pada kami!" Desak Seokjin tak sabaran. Ia gemas sekali saat tau adik nakalnya, Kim Taehyung, menceritakan sesuatu tentangnya dan Namjoon ke orang lain.

"Mm, apa ya.." Jungkook berpikir sebentar. "Oh iya, Taetae _hyung_ bilang kalian itu baaiiik sekali." Lagi-lagi, Jungkook tersenyum saat mengatakannya. "Tapi kalian sibuk.. Jarang berada di rumah karena tuntutan pekerjaan kalian sebagai seorang… Dokter, iya?"

Seokjin mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Naah, ternyata _hyungie_ tidak berbohong." Ia terkikik geli. "Pantas saja kalian pasti tidak ada di rumah saat aku berkunjung di sini, dulu."

"Jadi kau pernah ke sini sebelumnya?" Tanya Namjoon.

Yang ditanya mengangguk cepat. "Pernah. Bahkan seriiing sekali." Cengiran lucu tertera di bibir manisnya. "Rumahku kan, tepat berada di depan rumah ini.."

Seokjin memandang Jungkook tak percaya. "B-Benarkah?"

"Serius, Seokjin _hyung_!"

"A-Ah, maaf.. Aku tidak tau.."

Melihat Seokjin berkata seperti itu, sontak saja Jungkook merasa tidak enak hati. "Eh, eh— tidak apa-apa kok _hyung_.. Lagi pula kan, kalian baru pindah ke sini tidak sampai satu tahun.. Kalian juga sibuk, jadi wajar saja _hyung_. Tidak apa-apa kok, aduuh.."

Seokjin menggaruk tengkuknya seraya melirik Namjoon. Sungguh, ia merasa tidak sopan karena tidak mengenal Jungkook yang jelas-jelas tinggal di depan rumahnya.

Sebelum Namjoon membuka mulutnya, Taehyung terlebih dahulu bicara, "Sebenarnya ini salahku juga, sih.. Aku tidak memberi tau Seokjin _hyung_ dan Namjoon _hyung_ kalau Jungkook sering main ke sini.. Jadi.. Yah, ehehe.." Taehyung tertawa canggung sambil mengusap tengkuknya. "Maafkan aku ya, _hyung_."

"Seokjin _hyung_ , di dapur ada makanan tidak? Aku lapar."

 _Bang_. Rusak sudah suasananya.

Ternyata, selain pandai merusak barang, Namjoon juga pandai merusak suasana, ya.

Setengah tertawa, Jungkook berkata, "Taetae _hyung_ bilang, Seokjin _hyung_ pintar memasak, kan? Aku mau mencicipi masakan Seokjin _hyung_ , boleh?"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Seokjin langsung mengiyakan permintaan Jungkook dengan begitu semangat.

 **.**

Jungkook melahap masakan Seokjin dengan bersemangat. Matanya berbinar, lalu ia melahapnya lagi. Taehyung tertawa melihat kelakuan _teman_ nya yang satu ini. Namjoon diam menikmati hidangan di hadapannya. Sedangkan Seokjin memandang ketiganya dengan tatapan was-was, menunggu respon ketiganya atas masakannya.

"Seperti biasa, _hyung_. Ini yang terbaik." Itu Namjoon.

"Enaaak sekali. Kapan-kapan ajari aku memasak ya, _hyung_. Aku tidak enak kalau Jungkook selalu memasak untukku jika kalian tidak ada." Itu Taehyung.

Dan Jungkook, "Aaaa! Masakan _hyung_ terbuat dari apa? Kenapa rasanya lezat sekali, ya ampuunn! Serius, _hyung_. Ajari aku memasak, ya? Taetae _hyung_ nanti saja, pokoknya ajari aku memasak! Ya, _hyung_? Serius ini lezaaat sekali! Aku baru merasakan masakan seenak ini, ya ampuun!"

Seokjin tersipu mendengar respon Jungkook. Ia mengangguk sambil berkata, "kapan-kapan kita masak bersama, oke?" Yang dibalas anggukan semangat dari Jungkook yang sibuk mengunyah makanannya.

Sedangkan Taehyung tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatan makannya. Ia memandang Jungkook setengah tak percaya. Apa benar, Jungkooknya sudah _kembali_? Sejak ayahnya meninggal, Taehyung baru mendengar Jungkook berbicara sepanjang itu. Sejak ayahnya meninggal, Taehyung baru melihat Jungkook tersenyum dan tertawa sebahagia itu. Taehyung merasa luar biasa bahagia. Akhirnya Jungkook _nya kembali_. Akhirnya Jungkook tersenyum lagi. Akhirnya Jungkook tertawa lagi.

* * *

Sekitar jam delapan pagi, Taehyung sudah duduk di ruang tamu Jungkook. Jangan tanya, semenjak kepergian ayahnya, Jungkook memberikan kunci cadangan rumahnya pada Taehyung. Katanya untuk jaga-jaga jika terjadi sesuatu, atau jika Taehyung merindukannya. Oke, alasan yang kedua itu bohong, Jungkook tidak mengatakan hal itu. Saat Jungkook keluar dari kamarnya, ia langsung duduk di sebelah Taehyung. Sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan kehadiran Taehyung.

"Ada apa, _hyung_?" Gumamnya dengan suara parau khas orang yang baru saja bangun.

"Kau sibuk? Ada tugas dari gurumu yang belum diselesaikan?"

"Tidak kok. Kenapa?"

"Jarang-jarang aku terbebas dari tugas, mau jalan bersamaku?" Tawar Taehyung seraya merapikan anak rambut Jungkook dengan jemarinya. "Aku bosan di rumah. Seokjin _hyung_ dan Namjoon _hyung_ di Rumah Sakit. Padahal ini hari libur, tapi mereka tetap saja bekerja."

"Mm, mau tidak ya.." Gumam Jungkook sambil menahan seyumnya.

"Ayolaah, aku bosan sekali."

"Tapi masakkan sarapan untukku, ya?"

Taehyung mengangguk cepat. "Aku memasak, dan kau siap-siap di atas, oke?" Lalu ia berlari ke dapur.

"Aku mau mandi dulu, _hyung_." Ujar Jungkook setengah berteriak.

"Jangan lama-lama!"

"Oke!" Dan Jungkook tertawa senang setelahnya.

 **.**

Taehyung dan Jungkook, keduanya duduk di kursi taman setelah menghabiskan dua jam—atau bahkan tiga jam—untuk mengelilingi taman ini. Jungkook menggenggam satu _cone_ es krim stroberi kesukaannya, dan Taehyung tertawa melihat bagaimana cara anak itu memakan es krimnya. Belepotan, seperti anak kecil. Dengan tissue yang sudah disediakannya dari rumah, Taehyung membersihkan noda es krim yang berlelehan di sekitar bibir Jungkook.

" _Hyung_ , aku bukan anak kecil.. " Protes Jungkook.

"Iya, bukan anak kecil," Taehyung tersenyum setelah membersihkan noda es krim tadi. "Tapi kau bayi, Jeongguk- _ah_."

Dan Jungkook melanjutkan acara makannya dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Bagaimana?"

Jungkook menoleh ke arah Taehyung sambil menjilati es krimnya. Ia bertanya dengan nada ketus yang dibuat-buat, "Apanya?"

"Kau senang?"

"Sangat," Lalu ia tersenyum lucu, melupakan bahwa ia sedang merajuk pada Taehyung. "Es krimku enak, _hyung_. Mau coba?"

Taehyung menggeleng pelan, ia balas tersenyum. "Akhirnya kau kembali, ya." Gumamnya pelan. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi taman yang mereka duduki ini.

"Kembali?" Tanya Jungkook keheranan.

"Jantungku hampir melompat dari tempatnya saat melihat senyuman, apalagi tawamu tadi. Astaga." Kekehan pelan meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Jangan berlebihan, _hyung_. Memangnya aku tidak—" Jungkook terdiam sebentar. Ia baru sadar, baru hari ini sejak kematian ayahnya ia bisa tertawa begitu lepas. "Ah, pantas saja.." Tawanya terdengar sumbang.

"Jangan." Sanggah Taehyung setelah menegakkan posisi duduknya. "Jangan bersedih lagi, kumohon."

"Tenang saja." Jungkook tersenyum tipis. Ia menjilat es krimnya yang mulai melelehi _cone_ nya. "Aku sudah merasa lebih baik," gumamnya disela kegiatan menjilat es krim tadi. "Dan semua itu berkat _hyung_."

Taehyung kembali menyandarkan punggungnya. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa.."

"Dasar idiot.." Satu jitakan mendarat di kening Taehyung. " _Hyung_ pikir aku bodoh atau apa, eh? _Hyung_ pikir aku tidak tau? Hari itu saat _hyung_ tiba-tiba mengajakku makan siang dengan Hoseok _sunbaenim_ , lalu _sunbaenim_ melontarkan lelucon lucunya, itu agar aku merasa lebih baik, kan? Dan kemarin saat _hyung_ mengajakku ke rumah, bertemu dengan Seokjin _hyung_ juga Namjoon _hyung_ , itu juga untuk membuatku terhibur, benar kan? Lalu.. Hari ini," Jungkook terkikik. " _Hyung_ memasakkan sarapan untukku, mengajakku ke taman dan membelikanku es krim kesukaanku, juga untuk membuatku _kembali_ , kan?"

Taehyung mengacak gemas surai kelam Jungkook. "Pokoknya jangan bersedih lagi."

"Saat itu ayah tiba-tiba ambruk," Jungkook ikut menyandarkan punggungnya. "Aku baru saja ingin menyiapkan sarapan untuk ayah, untukku, dan untukmu. Tapi aku melihat ayah terbaring lemas di lantai. Aku berlari, duduk di samping tubuh ayah yang menggigil, memanggil namanya agar ia tetap terjaga. Tapi ayah malah berkata begini, ' _Jeongguk-ah, maafkan ayah,_ ' dan akhirnya ayah pingsan."

Taehyung terdiam. Ia memandang langit, namun telinganya tetap menyimak cerita Jungkook.

"Panik, aku menelepon ambulans. Mereka membawa ayah dan aku ke Rumah Sakit, dan dokter bilang, ayah koma. Aku terkejut bukan main. Ayah sehat, ayah tidak pernah mengeluh sakit. Saat dokter memberitahu suatu rahasia yang selama ini ayah sembunyikan dengan baik, aku menangis. Dia bilang, ayah mengidap kanker otak stadium akhir. Penyakit itu sudah lama dideritanya, tanpa sepengetahuanku." Jungkook tertawa miris. Air matanya menetes lagi.

Jantung Taehyung seolah berhenti berdetak. Apa Jungkook bilang? Kanker otak?

"Aku membenci ayah dan merindukan ayah disaat yang bersamaan, _hyung_. Aku tersiksa. Aku tidak ingin siapapun tau, termasuk kau. Jadi aku diam saat kau bertanya, aku menjauh saat kau mendekat. Kenapa? Karena aku takut mulutku ini mengatakan semuanya padamu, karena kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang membuatku ingin mengeluarkan seluruh keluh kesahku, hanya kau. Aku membenci ayah karena ayah tidak pernah bercerita, aku benci saat siapapun yang sudah kupercayai ternyata menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Tapi rasa benciku kalah telak dari rasa rinduku, sial—" Air matanya mengalir sempurna. Jungkook mendongak, mencoba menahan air matanya agar tidak mengalir lagi.

Taehyung masih mendengarkan, masih menyimak perkataan Jungkook. Entah mengapa, jantung Taehyung berdenyut nyeri saat Jungkook mengatakan hal tadi. Apa Jungkook akan membencinya juga?

"Aku merindukan ayah seperti ingin mati. Sepulang sekolah aku bergegas ke Rumah Sakit, berbicara pada ayah yang masih tertidur. Aku ketakutan setengah mati. Kanker otak itu bukan penyakit yang main-main, kan _hyung_? Aku takut sekali. Dan satu hari setelah aku dapat mengusir rasa benciku yang awalnya masih tersisa, pihak rumah sakit meneleponku dan mengatakan hal _itu_." Ia tertawa disela isakan samarnya.

Perlahan, Taehyung menarik pergelangan tangan Jungkook. Menggenggam telapak tangan Jungkook yang sudah sedingin es. "Lanjutkan," katanya saat Jungkook menatapnya terkejut.

"Awalnya aku tidak percaya, _hyung_. Sungguh. Tapi entah mengapa, saat itu hatiku rasanya sakit sekali. Aku ingin segera pergi ke sana, tapi aku tidak sanggup. Dan aku tidak tau kenapa, kakiku malah berlari ke rumahmu, kenapa tanganku malah memelukmu tanpa permisi, kenapa tangisku pecah di pelukanmu. Aku tidak tau. Setelah itu, kau pasti sudah tau apa yang terjadi."

Genggaman Taehyung pada tangan Jungkook sedikit mengerat. Ia mengusap punggung tangan Jungkook dengan ibu jarinya, lalu berkata, "aku di sini."

Jungkook menoleh, menatap Taehyung dengan heran.

"Aku akan selalu berada di sini jika kau ingin mencurahkan semua isi hatimu. Aku di sini, Jeongguk- _ah_. Tidak perlu diam, tidak perlu menjauh. Dan kau tidak perlu takut. Karena aku ada di sini."

"Puitis sekali, ya," Ia tertawa ringan lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Taehyung.

Taehyung ikut tertawa, "tapi aku serius."

"Aku tau, kok," Jungkook memejamkan matanya.

"Jangan bersedih lagi."

"Tenang saja," Tangannya balas menggenggam erat tangan Taehyung. "Aku sudah _kembali_."

"Kau juga, tenang saja. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu." Taehyung mengecup puncak kepala Jungkook.

Sedikit tersentak, Jungkook merasa jantungnya berdebar begitu keras. " _Hyung_ —"

"Aku mencintaimu, Jeongguk- _ah_."

Jungkook terdiam. Jantungnya benar-benar berdebar sangat keras, sangat cepat. Perutnya terasa seperti dihinggapi beribu kupu-kupu. Sangat pelan, Jungkook membalas, "aku juga, _hyung_."

Saat itu Jungkook merasa senang, sangat senang. Namun ia tidak tau mengapa hatinya berdenyut sedikit nyeri di saat yang bersamaan.

* * *

" _Apa kau tau? Di balik janjiku pada saat itu, aku menyimpan ketakutan yang teramat besar."_

* * *

 **.**

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 _ **.**_

 _One more 'bacotan' yaxD Mm, sorry aku ga bales review kalian satu-satu:" Aku bingung mau ngebales apa:" Tapi janji deh, di chapter ini semua review bakalan aku bales;v Andd, special thanks for:_ _ **anna imelfishy | adhakey2309**_ _(satu requestnya udah terkabulkan yaa?xD Maaf baru bisa bikin full Vkook moment, tapi chapnya masih kurang panjang:" Otakku ngadat ehe/?_)_ _ **| cllmearay**_ _(ihihi loveyousomuch kentangnim;* /?)_ _ **| tae2kyung | nitanit | Hirahirama |cypher3001 | jungcocktrash**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank You**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Dua ribu empat belas hingga dua ribu enam belas. Dua tahun, kurang lebih dua tahun. Memang itu bukan waktu yang cukup lama. Tapi bagi Taehyung, waktu sebanyak itu lebih dari cukup untuk mengenal Jungkook dari sisi mana pun.

Dulu, Taehyung pikir Jungkook adalah orang yang tertutup. Saat memperhatikannya di bangku sekolah dulu, Taehyung tidak pernah melihat Jungkook sangat dekat dengan orang lain. Paling maksimal hanya sebatas teman. Namun ternyata, setelah Taehyung mengenal Jungkook lebih jauh lagi, ternyata Jungkook itu bagaikan buku besar yang berjalan; mudah, bahkan sangat teramat mudah untuk dibaca.

Jungkook bilang, dulu ia memang tertutup. Taehyung tidak salah soal hal itu. Ia tidak memiliki teman dekat seperti yang lainnya. Dulu, ia hidup untuk belajar, belajar dan belajar. Namun, semenjak ia bertemu dengan Taehyung, semuanya berubah. Katanya, ia merasa seperti menjalani kehidupan baru.

Jungkook mempercayai Taehyung sejak mereka bertemu untuk yang pertama kalinya. Jungkook mencintai Taehyung sejak mereka saling memanggil dengan panggilan manis itu— _kookie_ untuk Jungkook dan _taetae hyung_ untuk Taehyung—. Jungkook takut kehilangan Taehyung sejak semua sosok yang begitu dicintainya pergi—ibunya, saat Jungkook masih berumur lima dan ayahnya, saat Jungkook baru saja menemukan kehidupan barunya—.

Jungkook takut saat melihat dan mendengar sirene ambulans. Jungkook menangis saat menjajakkan kakinya di Rumah Sakit. Trauma yang cukup berat, kata dokter yang memeriksa Jungkook saat itu. Namun beberapa minggu ini, Jungkook tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda traumanya itu. Dan hal itu membuat Taehyung sedikit lega.

Jungkook selalu mengatakan jika ia membenci siapapun yang berbohong padanya. Jungkook tidak akan pernah mengampuni orang itu. Ia bahkan bersumpah akan membenci orang itu seumur hidupnya.

Satu yang Taehyung takutkan saat mengingat itu. Bagaimana jika Jungkook akan membencinya juga kelak?

* * *

Satu hari setelah bangun dari tidur singkatnya, Taehyung langsung memaksa hyung-hyungnya untuk mengantarnya ke apartemen Jungkook. Sebelumnya Taehyung juga sudah memohon-mohon pada mereka agar diizinkan menginap barang satu hari saja di apartemen Jungkook. Seokjin yang tidak tega, luluh melihat ekspresi memelas andalan Taehyung langsung membolehkan adiknya itu dengan syarat ia harus tetap mengkonsumsi obat-obatannya. Enggan berdebat dengan hyungnya nanti, Taehyung langsung menyetujui hal itu.

Detik ini, Taehyung sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartemen kekasih tercintanya. Di belakangnya, Jimin dan Yoongi juga berdiri dengan masing-masing dua kantung plastik berisi makanan di tangannya. Tak sabaran, Taehyung mengetuk, yah, menggedor pintunya dengan terlalu semangat. Omong-omong, Jungkook belum tau jika ia, Jimin dan Yoongi akan berkunjung ke sini.

"Astaga, siapa sih?! Tunggu seben—" Omelan dari bibir manis Jungkook tiba-tiba terhenti saat netranya melihat si pelaku penggedoran tadi. "Taetae _hyung_!"

"Hai Jungkookiee," Taehyung membalas keterkejutan Jungkook dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya.

"Astaga, Jimin _hyung_ dan Yoongi _hyung_ juga di sini? Waahh!" Yang paling muda melompat-lompat lantaran terlalu senang. Tanpa ragu, ia melompat ke arah Taehyung yang sudah siap siaga bilamana Jungkook akan melompat seperti ini.

"Wah, kau semakin kurus hm?" Taehyung bertanya setengah bercanda saat Jungkook sudah berada di dalam gendongannya.

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku tidak kurus!" Protesnya.

"Astaga," Yoongi menggumam dengan ekspresi lelah. "Ayolah, kalian mau membuat kami membusuk di sini?"

Dan Jimin hanya dapat tertawa pelan mendengar umpatan halus kekasihnya itu.

"Eh?" Jungkook menoleh ke arah dua insan yang sempat dilupakannya. "Ayo masuukk!" Serunya.

Taehyung berjalan masuk dengan hati-hati. Ia takut kalau-kalau ia kehilangan keseimbangan lalu terjatuh, dan itu berarti Jungkook juga ikut terjatuh.

"Yoongi _hyung,_ mau ku gendong juga?" Goda Jimin dengan senyuman setengah mesumnya.

Yang digoda menghela nafas jengah. "Mau ku pukul atau ku tendang, Jim?"

"Kau cium saja, bagaimana?"

"Sialan—"

Taehyung yang baru saja menurunkan Jungkook dari gendongannya terbahak saat melihat interaksi sepasang kekasih unik di hadapannya itu. Yoongi itu dikenal sebagai senior paling kejam saat mereka masih sekolah dulu. Namun saat di dekat Jimin, Yoongi berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

"Berhenti tertawa, brengsek!" Amuk Yoongi yang malah membuat Taehyung semakin terbahak, diikuti Jungkook dan Jimin.

Yoongi meraung kesal seraya berucap, "Ya Tuhan, aku benci kalian."

"Kami juga menyayangimu, Yoongi _hyung!_ " Balas Taehyung dan Jungkook disela tawanya.

"Dan aku juga mencintaimu, Yoonie."

"Yoonie? Aaawww..." Goda Taehyung sambil tertawa geli.

"KIM TAEHYUNG!" Teriak Yoongi dengan wajah setengah meronanya.

Lalu mereka bertiga terbahak lagi sampai Yoongi benar-benar mengamuk.

* * *

Entah sejak kapan Yoongi bisa memasak dan Jungkook bisa bertingkah se _cuek_ ini, baik Jimin maupun Taehyung, keduanya tidak tau. Masakan Yoongi membuat Jimin terkejut setengah mati. Pasalnya, masakan Yoongi beberapa bulan lalu itu hampir membuatnya mati keracunan. Tapi yang sekarang benar-benar, _wow_. Dan Jungkook ikut membuat Taehyung stress. Tadi pagi, anak itu masih bergelanyut manja di tangannya. Namun sekarang, berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Jungkook tidak duduk di dekat Taehyung, ia tidak memandang Taehyung, ia tidak berbicara pada Taehyung, dan parahnya lagi, Jungkook benar-benar mengabaikan Taehyung.

"Jungkookie?" Sekali lagi Taehyung mencoba memanggilnya.

Jungkook tetap teguh pada pendiriannya; tidak merespon panggilan Taehyung sama sekali.

"Kau marah?"

"Jim, sepertinya kita harus pergi dari sini. Auranya membuatku merinding—" Gumam Yoongi sembari menarik-narik ujung pakaian Jimin.

"Tae, semoga beruntung." Bisik Jimin pada Taehyung sebelum ia dan Yoongi angkat kaki dari tempat itu.

Tak merespon gumaman Yoongi dan bisikan Jimin, Taehyung kembali menatap Jungkook yang masih diam di tempatnya.

"Kookie.."

Jungkook diam.

"Kau marah padaku?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Jungkook-ah, astaga—" Taehyung mengacak rambutnya bak orang frustasi. "Jangan membuatku takut, ya Tuhan."

"Takut?" Jungkook melirik Taehyung dengan tatapan tajam, tak seperti biasanya.

"Iya, takut." Taehyung menghela nafasnya. "Kau marah padaku?"

"Apa pedulimu, _hyung_?" Jawabnya dengan intonasi monoton.

"Astaga—" Lagi, Taehyung mengacak rambutnya. "Kau kenapa, Kook?"

Jungkook mengangkat bahunya. "Kesal, mungkin."

"Kenapa?"

Terkekeh, ia menjawab, " _Hyung_ pikir saja sendiri."

"Karena aku tidak memberimu kabar?"

Jungkook terdiam lagi.

"Jungkook-ah, maaf.. Aku tidak bermaksud—"

" _Hyung_ pikir itu 'menyenangkan' saat tidak menerima kabar apapun selama nyaris dua hari? Bayangkan jika aku yang begitu, _hyung_ bagaimana? Aku benar-benar ketakutan setengah mati, _hyung_. Aku ketakutan."

Kini giliran Taehyung yang terdiam kala Jungkook membuka suaranya. Yah, ini lebih baik ketimbang Jungkook diam tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

" _Hyung_ tau kalau aku hanya memiliki _hyung_ , kan? Kalau _hyung_ adalah orang terpenting di hidupku? Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Salah jika aku begini? Salah jika aku **ketakutan setengah mati** saat _hyung_ menghilang tanpa kabar? Apa aku berlebihan, Taetae _hyung_?"

Taehyung berucap seraya menggeleng pelan, "tidak. Itu tidak salah dan kau sama sekali tidak berlebihan."

Menghela nafas kasar, Jungkook berusaha menahan tangisnya yang hampir pecah. "Bisakah _hyung_ —"

"Aku mencintaimu," Potong Taehyung lirih. "Maafkan aku."

Ia menghela nafas lagi. Dadanya benar2 terasa sesak.

"Begini—" Taehyung menggengam tangan Jungkook. "—jika aku menghilang lagi, minta lah penjelasan pada Jimin atau Yoongi _hyung_. Tapi kalau kau tidak ingin percaya pada penjelasan mereka, anggap saja aku sedang _istirahat_ dan tidak ingin di ganggu untuk beberapa waktu. Bisa?"

"Mudah sekali _hyung_ menyuruhku begitu.." Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan akhirnya tumpah juga. "Itu susah, _hyung._ Itu susah sekali."

"Aku percaya kau bisa. Aku mengerti jika kau hanya memilikiku, tapi mulai sekarang, aku mohon padamu.. Carilah teman, Kook. Aku tidak mau kau seperti ini. Kau harus memiliki banyak teman, seperti dulu.."

"Aku tidak mau!" Jungkook memekik disela isakannya. "Mereka jahat, aku tidak mau.."

"Mereka yang dulu kau kenal sudah berbeda, Jungkook-ah.. Kejadiannya sudah lama seka—"

"Mereka sama saja!" Lagi, ia memekik lebih keras. "Aku benci mereka, _hyung_. Mereka jahat padaku, mereka jahat padamu."

"Mereka pasti sudah berubah..."

Jungkook menggeleng keras. Ia terisak hebat, tak kuasa menahan rasa yang tercampur aduk di dadanya. Rasa sedih, kesal, marah, dan masih banyak lagi. Jungkook sudah membenci _mereka_ saat ia melihat _mereka_ menginjak Taehyung di ujung koridor sepi. Saat mereka menghantam Taehyung yang berteriak dengan suara lantang; membela Jungkook tanpa peduli rasa sakit yang dialaminya.

Berandal sekolah, sebut saja begitu. Mereka adalah sekawanan yang membenci Jungkook setengah mati. Apapun yang Jungkook lakukan, mereka akan menghinanya. Mereka akan menyebarkan rumor-rumor yang membuat _image_ Jungkook buruk, sehingga ia tidak memiliki teman lagi. Kecuali Taehyung.

Mereka ikut membenci Taehyung yang selalu melindungi Jungkook. Jadi saat Jungkook tak ada di samping Taehyung, mereka akan menghajar Taehyung habis-habisan. Sebenarnya Taehyung bisa saja melawan, tapi ia enggan membuat manusia-manusia tak berguna itu babak belur dan akhirnya menyalahkan dirinya saat disidang nanti. Taehyung tidak bodoh, dan omong-omong Taehyung juga merupakan mantan berandal sekolah, jadi ia tau taktik mereka.

Namun saat Jungkook mengetahui semua itu, ia marah. Jungkook murka setengah mati sampai ia mengucap serapah untuk mereka. Nyaris menghantam mereka jika saja Taehyung tidak menyeretnya pergi.

Sejak Jungkook melawan, semuanya menjauhi Jungkook. Entah apa yang dikatakan berandal kurang ajar itu, yang jelas sekarang Jungkook seolah terasingkan dan diasingkan. Tidak ada yang berani menatap, apalagi menyapanya.

Jungkook awalnya merasa terpukul. Apa teman-temannya memang seperti ini? Terlalu percaya pada rumor atau gosip-gosip murahan yang beredar? Kenapa teman-temannya tidak mempercayainya? Kenapa?

Awalnya, Jungkook merasa begitu sedih sampai ia enggan menyapa siapapun, termasuk Taehyung. Jungkook marah, sedih dan kesal di saat yang bersamaan karena teman-teman brengseknya itu. Tapi lama kelamaan Jungkook terbiasa juga. Lagipula selama ini Taehyung selalu berada di sampingnya, dan hal itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Jungkook.

Dan sejak saat itu, Jungkook memutuskan untuk tidak memiliki teman lagi. Karena ia sudah merasa cukup saat berada di dekat Taehyung. Sebenarnya Taehyung sudah tau perihal Jungkook yang tidak ingin mencari teman beserta alasannya. Tapi beberapa saat yang lalu, Taehyung malah memintanya untuk mencari teman? Apa-apaan?

"Kook.." Suara Taehyung terdengar lagi. "Kau harus memiliki setidaknya satu teman.. Kumohon?"

Jungkook mendesis pelan. Isakannya sudah berhenti, tapi dadanya masih terasa begitu sesak. "Aku boleh meminta waktu kan, _hyung_?"

"Tentu," jawab Taehyung. Ia mendekat ke arah Jungkook, merengkuh tubuh setengah bergetar itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Maafkan aku."

"Jangan meminta maaf lagi," Jungkook bergumam seraya memejamkan matanya. "Aku sayang _hyung_.."

"Aku juga, Kookie.. Aku sangat sayang, sangat mencintaimu."

Jungkook tersenyum, lalu ia terdiam di posisinya sampai Taehyung melepas pelukannya dan mengecup sayang kening Jungkook.

"Jangan menangis lagi, aku mencintaimu." Bisik Taehyung sebelum Jungkook kembali memancarkan sinar kebahagiaan dari senyuman manisnya.

* * *

Yoongi yang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Jimin melirik ke atas untuk melihat wajah Jimin. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana kekasih tercintanya ini menonton siaran televisi dengan sangat serius, bahkan Jimin tidak sadar jika Yoongi memperhatikannya.

"Ada apa, _hyung_?" Tanya Jimin tiba-tiba tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Yoongi terperanjat. Oh, dugaannya salah. Ternyata Jimin lebih _peka_ dari perkiraannya. "Apanya yang apa?" Tanyanya se _judes_ mungkin. Oh, ayolah, _image judes_ Yoongi di sini dipertaruhkan, bung.

"Kau memperhatikanku tadi, ada apa?" Kali ini Jimin menunduk, memandangi wajah Yoongi.

"Mana ada," sanggah Yoongi cepat.

"Ada," Jimin mencubit pipi kekasihnya dengan gemas. "Kau ini kenapa lucu sekali, sih?" Lalu ia tertawa.

"Apanya yang lucu?" Tanyanya.

"Kau yang lucu," Jimin kembali mencubit pipi Yoongi, lalu sedikit mencubit hidungnya juga.

"Dasar sinting," Desis Yoongi sambil menepis halus jemari Jimin yang masih bertengger di hidung mungilnya. "Kau itu jelek, mana sudi aku memperhatikanmu."

Kedua alis Jimin sedikit terangkat. "Oh, benarkah?" Seringai kecil muncul di bibir setengah tebalnya. "Kalau aku jelek, kenapa kau tidak memutuskanku?"

"Apa-apaan..."

"Aku sudah memiliki penyakit sialan begini, ditambah aku jelek. Apa itu tidak terlalu buruk bagimu, _hyung_?" Jimin mengatakannya dengan ekspresi serius.

"Jim, apa maksudmu?" Yoongi bangun dari posisinya. Ia menatap Jimin yang sedari tadi menatapnya.

"Aku menyusahkanmu, kan?"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berkata seperti ini...?"

"Kenapa kau tidak memutuskanku, _hyung_? Di luar sana masih banyak—"

"Heh!" Tiba-tiba saja yang lebih tua berteriak. Ia meremas kerah baju Jimin dengan kuat. "Kau mau putus, brengsek?"

Jimin terdiam.

"Jawab, bangsat! Kau mau putus, hah?!" Yoongi membentaknya, tepat di depan wajah.

Dan Jimin masih terdiam.

Sejenak, Yoongi mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Matanya memerah, air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuknya. "Kau tau aku benci topik pembicaraan yang tadi, sialan—" Kepalanya terjatuh di bahu Jimin, dan saat itu pula air matanya menetes.

" _Hyung.._ "

"Persetan dengan penyakit sialan itu, persetan dengan kau jelek atau tidak. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, bangsat. Aku mencintaimu." Lalu Yoongi menangis, terisak di bahu Jimin dengan tangannya yang melemas, tak lagi menggenggam kerah baju Jimin.

"Jangan menangis," Jimin memeluk Yoongi, mengusap punggung kekasihnya dengan sayang. "Aku hanya bercanda tadi, jangan menangis, oke?"

Yoongi masih terisak di sana. Ia tak mendengar perkataan Jimin barusan. Pikirannya tengah dipenuhi oleh berbagai ketakutan, kekalutan. Ia meremas ujung baju yang dikenakan Jimin, meremasnya sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yoongi _hyung_. Jangan menangis lagi.." Perlahan, Jimin menegakkan tubuh Yoongi. Ditangkupnya kedua pipi Yoongi, diusapnya air mata yang masih saja mengalir di pipi kesayangannya.

"Jangan katakan lagi.." Lirih Yoongi dengan suara serak. "Aku tidak suka—" isakannya terdengar lagi. "—kau tau itu, Jim.."

"Aku tau," dikecupnya kening Yoongi. "Aku tau itu, maafkan aku."

Lagi, Yoongi terisak. Ia mencoba menunduk, menghindari kontak mata dengan Jimin. Tapi Jimin masih menangkup pipinya sehingga ia tak dapat menunduk. "Jim—"

Dan Yoongi berhenti terisak. Matanya setengah membelalak, terkejut akan pergerakan Jimin yang begitu tiba-tiba. Namun tak lama kemudian ia memejamkan mata, mengikuti dan menikmati alur _permainan_ Jimin sampai ia merasa seperti melayang di angkasa.

Bagaimana Jimin menyatukan _keduanya_ , bagaimana Jimin menyelimuti _Yoongi_ dengan kehangatan tiada tara, bagaimana Jimin membawa Yoongi terbang ke atas sana, semuanya terasa begitu sempurna bagi Yoongi. Bahkan kelewat sempurna. Jimin selalu mengerti. Jimin selalu tau bagaimana caranya membuat Yoongi menjadi lebih _jinak_. Jimin selalu berhasil menebak segala yang sudah Yoongi sembunyikan baik-baik. Dan Yoongi tidak tau bagaimana Jimin bisa melakukan semua itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, _hyung_."

Yoongi juga tidak tau bagaimana bisa Jimin dapat membuatnya melayang lagi hanya dengan tiga kata yang diucapkannya tadi.

* * *

Jungkook baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Dengan berat hati, ia membuka matanya lantaran sinar matahari sudah menerpa wajahnya sedari tadi. Jungkook terperanjat saat melihat sosok yang tengah tersenyum di samping jendela yang tirainya terbuka. Ucapan _"selamat pagi"_ dan senyuman khasnya tak luput dari pandangan Jungkook.

Tanpa basa basi, Jungkook melompat turun. Ia berjalan ke arah sosok tadi lalu memeluknya erat. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Taehyung, lalu merengek halus saat Taehyung menyuruhnya pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, ia memekik kecil kala Taehyung mengangkat tubuhnya lalu membawanya ke kamar mandi.

" _Hyuuung_!" Ia memekik kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibir. Astaga, Jungkook benci air jika paginya sedang dingin seperti ini.

"Cuci wajahmu, sayang.."

"Tidak mauu!" Tolaknya setengah berteriak. Bibirnya masih mengerucut lucu, omong-omong. Dan itu membuat Taehyung gemas.

Tak kuasa menahan rasa gemas akibat melihat bibir Jungkook terlalu lama, Taehyung mengecupnya selama tiga detik. Lalu ia tertawa keras saat melihat wajah Jungkook merona.

"Jangan terta—"

Dan satu lagi kecupan di tempat yang sama. Dan bertambah pula rona di wajah Jungkook. Dan, semakin terbahak pula si Taehyung ini.

"Hiishh, menyebalkan!" Kesal, Jungkook mencubit pinggang Taehyung sampai si empunya mengaduh kesakitan. "Rasakan!"

"Ya ampun, kejam sekali sih?" Omel Taehyung sembari mengusap pinggangnya. "Aku kan hanya memberi _morning kiss_?"

"Tidak ada _morning kiss_!"

"Ada kok," Taehyung tersenyum jahil. "Nih—" Dan sebelum melarikan diri dari sana, ia mengecup bibir Jungkook, lagi.

"TAETAE _HYUNG_!"

* * *

Sejak kepergian ayahnya dua tahun yang lalu, Jungkook tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini. Ia tidak pernah tersenyum dan tertawa begitu lepas seperti saat ini. Saat di mana ia, Taehyung, Jimin dan Yoongi menghabiskan waktu di akhir pekan bersama-sama.

Tadi malam, mereka menginap di apartemen Jungkook yang kebetulan sekali memiliki dua kamar. Taehyung dengan Jungkook, dan Yoongi dengan Jimin—tentu saja—. Tidak ada dering telepon di tengah malam yang kerap kali Jungkook dengar saat Taehyung menginap di apartemennya—Jungkook menebak jika yang menelepon itu adalah Seokjin _hyung_ , karena ia tau Taehyung sering _kabur_ dari rumahnya demi menginap di rumah Jungkook—. Sepertinya kali ini kekasihnya itu tidak _kabur_. Yah, Jungkook sedikit bersyukur karena hal ini.

Dan omong-omong, hari ini mereka sedang berjalan-jalan— _double date,_ lebih tepatnya—di taman kota yang begitu ramai karena ini akhir pekan. Beberapa saat yang lalu, Jimin _mentraktir_ mereka masing-masing satu porsi _ice cream_ di kedai yang cukup ramai itu. Katanya, sebagai perayaan _'hari baikan_ '-nya dengan Yoongi _hyung_. Dan tentu saja, Yoongi langsung menghadiahi satu cubitan keras di lengannya.

Selepas menghabiskan _ice cream_ di kedai tadi, keempatnya kembali melanjutkan _petualangan_ mereka di taman itu. Jungkook yang kelihatan paling bersemangat di sini. Ia memekik tertahan saat melihat _stand_ yang menjual pernak-pernik _couple_ yang lucu dan beberapa di antaranya terlihat cukup unik.

" _Hyung_ , kita beli satu pasang, ya?" Pintanya pada Taehyung dengan tatapan memohon yang tak dapat ditolak Taehyung begitu saja.

Sebelum ia benar-benar diabetes di tempat melihat ekspresi memohon Jungkook yang—tolong,—sangat manis itu, ia menjawab dengan anggukan ringan, "Oke, Kook."

Sedangkan Yoongi yang berada di sebelah Jimin hanya menatap pernak-pernik itu dengan tatapan tidak tertarik. Tapi sebenarnya, hatinya sedikit tertarik dengan semua itu. Ulangi, _**sedikit**_.

" _Hyung_?"

Yoongi menoleh saat Jimin memanggilnya.

"Kau mau juga?"

Oh, sepertinya Jimin melihatnya tengah memperhatikan pernak-pernik itu tadi. Untuk beberapa saat, Yoongi hanya terdiam. Ia menimbang-nimbang di dalam hati, _'iya'_ atau _'tidak'_?

"Tae, belikan satu pasang juga untukku dan Yoongi _hyung_ , oke?" Ucap Jimin setengah berteriak lantaran di sini benar-benar ramai. Setelah melihat Taehyung mengacungkan ibu jarinya, ia tersenyum.

Awalnya, Yoongi ingin protes. Namun saat Jimin menoleh ke arahnya dan menepuk sayang puncak kepalanya, lidah Yoongi seolah tak mampu melontarkan protesnya tadi.

"Yoongi _hyung_ manis sekali, sih?" Ia tertawa kecil. "Kalau ingin, bilang saja. Mengerti, manis?"

Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas. Lagaknya memang seperti muak diperlakukan seperti itu. Tapi percayalah, jantungnya kini berdegup begitu kencang sampai ia hampir kehilangan kewarasannya.

Selang beberapa menit, Taehyung dan Jungkook berjalan ke arah Taehyung dengan dua pasang pernak pernik—berupa gantungan kunci—yang nyaris sama.

"Wah, yang ini imut sekali," gumam Jimin seraya menunjuk salah satu gantungan berbentuk kepala kucing berwarna putih.

"Ini untuk Yoongi _hyung_!" Seru Jungkook seraya menyodorkan gantungan kunci yang ditunjuk Jimin tadi. "Dan ini punyaku," katanya sambil memamerkan gantungan kunci berbentuk kepala kelinci berwarna putih.

"Milikmu, _bung_." Kini giliran Taehyung yang menyodorkan gantungan kunci berbentuk kepala kucing berwarna hitam. "Dengar-dengar kau dan Yoongi _hyung_ sama-sama menyukai kucing. Jadi kubelikan yang ini saja, oke, kan?"

Jimin mengangguk singkat sambil tersenyum melihat gantungan miliknya. " _Hyung_ suka?" Tanyanya pada Yoongi.

"Ewh—" Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas. "—benda-benda _couple_ seperti ini menjijikkan, tau?"

Jungkook tergelak saat melihat respon Yoongi. "Kalau menjijikkan, kenapa gantungannya _hyung_ simpan, ung?"

"A-Ah.." Yoongi menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku haus, apa di sekitar sini ada yang menjual minuman?"

Dan akhirnya ketiga insan di sekeliling Yoongi itu terbahak. Oh, Yoongi itu benar-benar _tsundere_.

Namun tiba-tiba saja, Taehyung berhenti terbahak. Ekspresinya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. "J-Jung—" Nafasnya sedikit tersegal, namun ia berhasil menyembunyikannya. "Kalian cari minuman saja, aku mau ke toilet. Nanti aku menyusul. Dah," Ucapnya tanpa jeda lalu langsung berlari ke arah kerumunan di sana.

"Eh?" Jungkook mengernyit tidak paham. Gelagat Taehyung yang barusan membuatnya sedikit curiga. Tidak biasanya Taehyung begini..

"Jim.." cicit Yoongi sepelan mungkin—agar tidak didengar Jungkook—seraya menarik ujung baju kekasihnya.

Mengerti, Jimin langsung berdalih, "Sepertinya aku ingin ke toilet juga. Yoongi _hyung_ , Jungkook- _ah_ , kalian cari minuman dulu, ya? Nanti aku dan Taehyung menyusul. Hati-hati!" Dan ia berlari ke arah Taehyung berlari tadi.

"Sepertinya mereka mendapat _panggilan alam_ ," kata Yoongi berusaha terlihat acuh. Nyatanya, segenap ketakutan menyelimuti hatinya kali ini.

"Oh, benar juga." Jungkook terkikik pelan. "Ayo cari minuman, _hyung_?"

Yoongi mengangguk singkat. Ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Jungkook. "Ayo."

* * *

"Brengsek," Jimin mengumpat pelan saat menemukan Taehyung terduduk lemas dengan wajah sepucat mayat di salah satu bilik toilet yang lupa dikuncinya. "Kau lupa meminum obatmu lagi, jagoan?"

Taehyung hanya terkekeh lirih. Ia mengusap bercak darah di bibirnya ujung bibirnya. "Aku benci mereka."

"Astaga, kau ini—" dicengkramnya kerah baju Taehyung dengan kuat. "Bisa berpikir lebih dewasa sedikit, tidak?!" Teriaknya emosi tepat di depan wajah Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya diam. Ia tidak marah, ia tidak kesal sekali pun setelah ini Jimin akan menghajarnya habis-habisan.

"Kau tau di luar sana banyak yang mengharapkanmu sembuh kan, bajingan?" Tanya Jimin. Tangannya masih mencengkram kerah baju Taehyung. "Kau tau, kan?!"

Lagi-lagi Taehyung terkekeh. "Aku tau, sialan—" ia terbatuk sekali lagi dan setetes darah meloncat keluar dari mulutnya. "Ugh, muntah darah sialan." Gumamnya dengan suara parau.

"Kau bawa sapu tanganmu?" Dan seemosi apapun seorang Park Jimin, ia masih ingat bahwa Taehyung adalah teman sehidup sematinya. Jadi saat ia melihat cairan kental berwarna merah pekat itu mulai mengalir dari hidung Taehyung, ia dengan sigap mengambil sapu tangan di sakunya dan langsung menutup hidung Taehyung, berusaha menghentikan pendarahannya seperti yang diajarkan Seokjin _hyung_ beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Lupa," jawabnya singkat tanpa menolak saat Jimin hampir berhasil menghentikan pendarahan di hidungnya. "Bangsat, ku pikir hari ini tidak ada acara muntah atau mimisan lagi." Lalu Ia terkekeh, lagi.

"Kau yang bangsat, bangsat—" Jimin berdecak kesal. Setelah pendarahan di hidung Taehyung berhasil ditanganinya, ia membuang sapu tangannya ke tong sampah di dalam sana. "Lain kali bawa sapu tanganmu sendiri, tuan jenius."

Taehyung hanya diam sebagai jawabannya. Ia meringkuk di ujung ruangan seraya mengusap bercak darah yang masih tersisa di ujung bibir dan ditambah lagi dengan di atas bibirnya.

Dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Taehyung tidak mengerti, apa ini rasa sakit dari penyakitnya atau rasa sakit yang lain. Tapi Taehyung merasa ini bukan rasa sakit dari penyakitnya. Mungkin ini karena ia terlalu takut. Takut dengan segala mimpi buruk yang dialaminya di malam hari, dengan segala bayang-bayang tentangnya nanti.

Jimin yang seakan sudah hafal apa yang dipikirkan Taehyung saat ia bersikap seperti ini dengan segera menarik kawannya itu untuk berdiri dan menamparnya cukup keras—menyadarkannya—, "Berhenti berdelusi, sialan. Kau masih hidup!"

"Aku hampir mati, Jim!"

Mendengar teriakan Taehyung barusan, Jimin mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu?"

Taehyung menghela nafas kasar, lalu berjalan keluar dari bilik toilet itu. Dengan gerakan kacau, ia mengusap darah yang mengering di sekitar bibirnya. Ia memang sengaja tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jimin tadi. Dalam hati ia berharap Jimin tidak bertanya perihal teriakan refleknya tadi.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Jimin yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

Taehyung membasuh wajahnya dengan air yang mengalir dari _kran_. "Kau punya mata, kan?"

Jimin mendengus kesal. "Masih untung kawanmu ini seseorang yang _peka_ , Tae. Jika tidak mungkin kau sudah mati di sini dengan judul,'kehabisan darah'."

Lagi-lagi pemuda bersurai kelam itu terkekeh. "Dasar sombong. Aku tau pasti Yoongi _hyung_ yang lebih dulu _peka_ , ya kan? Hahh, seharusnya Yoongi _hyung_ itu jadi milikku saja."

" _Fuck,_ Taehyung Kim. Pergi ke neraka, sana."

Lalu Taehyung terbahak sambil menepuk pundak Jimin, "Aku bercanda, bung. Astaga—" Dan ia terbahak lagi sampai Jimin benar-benar gemas ingin menggorok lehernya.

"Kim," entah perasaan Taehyung saja atau bagaimana, nada bicara Jimin tiba-tiba berubah serius.

"Ha?"

"Mau sampai kapan kau membohongi Jungk—"

"Aku bilang—" tangannya mengepal kuat. "—aku tidak pernah **sekali pun** membohongi Jungkook."

Jimin terkekeh mendengarnya. "Tidak pernah sekali pun, tuan Kim?" Ia melirik Taehyung yang sepertinya mulai tersulut emosi.

Taehyung diam

"Lalu apa namanya kalau bukan membohongi jika selama ini kau **menyembunyikan** sesuatu dari Jungkook, hm?"

"Bang—"

"Padahal kau tau jika Jungkook **benci** dengan orang-orang sepertimu, **yang menyembunyikan** sesuatu di belakangnya."

"—sat." Gigi Taehyung bergemeletuk marah. Ia mencengkram kerah baju yang dikenakan Jimin. "Kenapa kau mengungkit soal ini lagi, sialan?"

"Kau yang bangsat," Jimin bahkan terlihat lebih tenang dari yang Taehyung perkirakan. "Kalau kau tau Jungkook tidak suka, kenapa kau lakukan? Nah, sekarang siapa yang bangsat di sini, Taehyung Kim?"

Lagi-lagi Jimin mengungkit hal ini. Hal yang sangat Taehyung hindari. Yang Taehyung tutup rapat-rapat, yang ia sembunyikan baik-baik. Kenapa Jimin selalu menyudutkannya? Kenapa Jimin selalu memaksanya?

"Tetap kau yang bangsat, Jimin Park." Nafasnya terengah, emosinya sudah sampai di ubun-ubun. Jika saja yang di depannya ini bukan Jimin, mungkin ia sudah menghabisinya.

"Kenapa, Kim?"

"KAU TIDAK TAU APA-APA, SIALAN!"

"Aku tau semuanya, Taehyung- _ah_."

"Tidak. Kau tidak mengerti!" Taehyung berteriak lagi, tepat di depan wajah Jimin. "Cerita kami dan cerita kalian beda, Jim. Jika Yoongi _hyung_ sosok yang bisa mengerti, Jungkook berbeda. Mereka tidak sama.."

"Kau berpikir begitu karena ketakutanmu, benar?"

Ia terdiam. Ya, Jimin benar. Seratus persen benar.

"Aku tau semuanya, sialan. Jangan berlagak seperti kita baru mengenal satu jam yang lalu." Lalu Jimin melepaskan cengkaraman Taehyung di kerahnya dan segera menyeret kawannya itu keluar. "Cepat jalan, bodoh. Kekasih kita sudah menunggu cukup lama."

 _Tidak, Jim. Kau tidak tau semuanya._

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **to be continued**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

Hi, _darl_? Long time no see, again. Hehe xd  
Maaf sekali lagi atas -super duper-keterlambatanku buat update fanfic ini… Maaf banget, 'kay? Ku harap masih ada yang mau baca uhuhu u,u

Tbh, ff ini berhasil 'diselamatkan' oleh kak _**cllmearay**_ yang berhasil nyemangatin aku yang sempat down dan pengen nge- _unpublish_ ff ini xD Love ya kentangnim, makasih banged. xD

Sekian bacotan singkat dari saya. Mohon tinggalkan review jika tidak ingin saya gigit.g, and see ya at the next chap?3

Oh iya, sorry kalau di chap ini aku _too much used the dirty words_ , ampuni jari-jari berdosaku ini ya Allah /plak  
Ok, thanks!3


	6. (ask)?

Ini bukan update, sebenarnya.

Cuma… Aku pengen nanya ke kalian.

Belakangan ini aku kena _writer's_ _block_ melulu. Aku gak pede sama ceritaku. Aku seneng kok liat reviews dari kalian, seneeeeng banget. Serius. Tapi satu sisi aku takut bikin kalian ga betah sama ff ini gara-gara:

1\. Aku updatenya kelamaan banget, dan tiap update pasti—menurutku—kurang memuaskan.  
2\. Plot fanfic ini terlalu aneh, dan serius aku ga pede sama ini.  
3\. Bahasa di fanfic ini juga aneh  
4\. Dsb(?)

Yah, sebenernya aku kangen liat review kalian. Satu review kalian bener-bener berhasil bikin aku bahagia, bikin moodku membaik dalam waktu singkat. Tapi aku takut bikin kalian kecewa karena alasan-alasan di atas itu.

Jadi, disini aku mau nanya.

 _ **Unpublish**_  
 _atau_  
 **Tetep lanjut** ,tapi dengan jangka waktu update yang kayak biasanya atau bahkan lebih dari biasanya?

Dan berhubung aku mau UAS, jadi aku ga bisa janji bakalan cepet-cepet update.

Aku harap bakalan ada yang ngerespon ini, hehe.

Thanks!  
Love, Bwiikuk.


End file.
